Don't let go ever
by Ketsia Raven logan
Summary: Its been 3 years since Raven defeated Trigon and Beast boy let go Terra, but what if i told you that there was love in the air from the beginning and it was finally ready to be released. Contents-very dirty parts let's just say. I don't own Teen Titans or the picture so yeah...
1. What do you want?

**First of all I don't own Teen titans cause if i did, they would still be on TV with more episodes. The only thing I do own is the plot well most of it, so yeah!**

_**The ages: Raven-18, Beast Boy-19, Starfire-19 (but older than BB), Robin-20 and Cyborg-24**_

_Raven's POV._

_'Shit shit shit! I can't believe he said that, i can't believe it! does he really mean that after everything we've been through' _I thought to myself, tears running out like crazy whilst i ran to my room. I can't believe he, Garfield, Gar, my love, Beast Boy called me **the** 'Ice Queen' I mean i told him that he wasn't funny and needs to grow up and stop trying to make me laugh but... you know that's not right does he really mean it. Finally i got to my room, i literally punched the code in and ran in not making it to the bed i hit the floor crying even harder with the thought of him.

_Beast boy's POV_

I ran to Raven's . '_I've never seen her that sad, i mean i say stuff but she should know i was just a bit pissed off and that i was just, ugghh why do i even try to make up excuses it makes things worst.'_ .Finally i got to her room. _*knock knock*_

Rae:What... what do you want

Hearing her voice again made me happy but also hurt me hard, i felt the pain through her voice, she really took what i said in. And hard.

BB:Raven, its me, Beast boy... I came here to talk to you, it kills me knowing that i hurt you like that and-

*The door opens*

As soon as it opened, i ran in to the indigo-clothed, pale figure on the floor...''RAVEN!'' i shouted heading towards her and plotting myself down, right in front of her. I, then placed my hand on her chin, gently pulling her face up and pulled down her hood. I looked at her, pale as can be and mess but yet so beautiful, making me grin.

Rae:What do you want?*sniffs*

That voice... it killed me, she tried to be strong but she was so weak

Beast boy: I want you

She looked at me with a slight look of confusion

Rae:What?

Beast boy: I mean, i want you to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you and i don't hate you its everything but hate that i feel for you, its-

Rae:What?

she looked so confused and shocked at what i said but now its a perfect time to make my move, i saw it once in a chick-flick (don't judge me). I leaned in, getting closer to her and lucky for me,she caught on to what i was trying to do and leaned in as well, so i closed my eyes and brought her in closer...

**What will happen with the Changeling and the young sorcerer? Will it be the start of something new and stuff or a horrible ending! Plz comment, vote and share and i promise to upload every monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday!**


	2. Holding hands aren't just for couples

Raven's_ POV_

He started leaning in towards me, OMA(**O**h **M**y **A**zar) i think he was trying to... you know, kiss me, maybe, i don't know, should i lean in *starts to lean in* oh no there is no turning back now. OMA! he looks so cute with his eyes closed, i felt a hand on my back, pulling me in closer to him. Just... a...little...more and-

?:OH! THERE YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!

We both turned our heads to the door, only to see joyful Starfire standing with a big smile that deleveled when i gave her a look of deadly eyes.

Star:Oh, my friends did i not come at the right time, do you wish to be left alone?*her face dropped*

Beast boy:*Scratching the back of his head*Well, we were actually in the middle of-

Raven:Nothing, it was nothing, we were just talking*stands up and walks towards her*Anyway, what did you want?

Star:I just wanted to be assured that my friends are okay now but i guess its more than that now*giggles*

My face was no longer pale again but a bright red of embarrassment. Starfire was the only one, who knew about my feelings for Garfield and yet, she does this.

?:Star!Let's go!

Star:*turns her head to the corridor*Coming, boyfriend Nightwing!*facing back to them*must go my friends.*hovers away*

I grab my ipod that beastboy brought me for my 17th birthday,from my mini desk and placed my earphones in my ear and started to listen to Misfits 'You belong to me'. I laid down flat on my bed and closed m eyes so that nothing around me existed, nothing...

_I'll be so alone without you _  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too _

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane _  
_Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain _  
_Just remember till you're home again _  
_You belong to me _  
_You belong to me _

_I'll be so alone without you _  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too _

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane _  
_Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain _  
_Just remember till you're home again _  
_You belong to me _  
_You belong to me _  
_You belong to me _

Then i remember something, someone...

Raven:BEASTBOY!

I said sitting up really fast.

Beastboy:yes Raven, you okay?*pulling a face of slight confusion*

I looked to see my love still sitting on the floor, facing me. I felt so bad for forgetting him, he was just so quiet, kinda like me. I put my head down so i was looking at my knees and my now, long hair flowing down.

Raven:Nothing, i just didn't realise you were still there but if you want you can go, i'll be okay alone... I mean i am always...

Right there I felt a hand pull my face up.

Beastboy:Don't ever say that again Raven, i told you once and i'll tell you again, you're not alone. Now come on, i'm not leaving this room without you.*holds out a hand*

i took his hand, he held it firm but softly and we walked out of my room.

_Beast boy POV_

Wow! Raven's hand is soft, it was kind of awkward at first cause i wasn't really dating Raven but the fact of even holding her hand made me happy. As the door open to the common room, our ears was struck by-

?:BOOYAH!New high score!GO Cyborg you the ma-* turns around to face them* Why you holding hands, are you-

Beast boy:Dudeeee!No, can't two friends just hold hands without anything being up, i mean HOLDING HANDS AREN'T JUST FOR COUPLES!

I said literally spitting in his face, him and Raven hold a surpised face.

Cyborg:Okay, you could of just said no. Anyway, i'm going to visit Honey bee.

Raven:Don't you mean Bumble bee?

Cyborg:That's my nickname for her like when she calls me sparky

Raven:Oh, how romance *sarcastically*

Cyborg:It is Bitch!*Raven laughs a bit*Okay see you tomorrow.

Beast boy:Looks like he's getting some pussy tonight.

Raven giggled in the cutest way going.

Cyborg:Shut up!its more than you will ever peace if i'm late, i'm gonna turn out like beastie here.

I pulled a face at him and he left. I was pysced that m and Raven was left alone.

**So yeah second chapter. thxs to those who have voted and shit so yeah... PEACE AND LOVE! **


	3. It's nice to know

_Beast boy's POV_

So me and Raven are alone now, no one home just us... I totally didn't prepare for this, i mean its not the first time but she would of usually stayed in her bedroom. Okay, don't panick Beastboy just act cool but just looking at her makes me weak to my knees.*Raven genitally moves a piece of hair away from her face* Ah dude, why did she have to do that!Her hair followed passed her shoulders now ever since she turned 17 and why does she have to have those big, beautiful purple eyes and be wearing those sexy ass skinny jeans and that black-indigo jumper that manged to show off her beautiful figure.

**A/n:Crime has gone down in Jump city, ever since so Nightwing decided that they should stop wearing their uniforms and only save it for crime, which is really rare now. **

I guess you could say at this point i was literally drooling over her.

Raven:Gar?

Beastboy: Yes baby-i mean Raven*Raven blushes hard at Beast boy's comment then walks to the door and leaves*

Beastboy (talking to himself out loud):I totally messed it up i called her baby, i mean what the tofu was i thinking?So what if she was standing there looking all sexy and shit!she's not my baby and if i keep on doing shit like that, she'll never be mi-

Oh shit, and deep shit, Raven was at the door holding a pillow, I'm guessing she was there the whole time and wow, i've never seen someone blush that hard and here i was looking like a fool.

Raven:I just went to get this pillow cause i noticed you was*turns around*erect **(Boner for those who don't know)**.

As soon as she said those five letters, my whole face dropped. I mean, how many times today could I embarrass myself today in front of her! My life is totally unfair. Raven got closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

Raven: P.s. you are absolutely far from small and if it helps, i kinda got used to it and thxs for the compliment Garfield. Its nice to know.

My whole world just exploded...

_Raven's POV_

After the teasing words, i said to Beast Boy i made my way to my usual spot and picked up my book and started to read my boy after a few minutes went to play video games but i could tell he was still in shock cause every few minutes he would look over to me and stare hard and even when i looked back at him, he stayed made me giggle a little. I guess **it** is nice to know.


	4. My baby, my girl, my princess

_Raven's POV_

It's been hours and looking at the clock it's now 10:00 pm but not a single word has been said between us ever since you know.

Raven:*Yawns and puts book down*Well, i'm going to bed, see you tomorrow.

Beast boy didn't even move, he stood still, it seemed like he wasn't even breathing. Ugh, why do i even waste my voice with him, he doesn't give two shits about me. With that thought screaming in my head, i made my way to the door, i felt something grab my wrist, really hard.

Raven:BEAST BOY!GET THE FUCK-*Beast boy spins her around so they both facing each other*

His grip tightened on my arm and my hands where kinda placed on his shoulders. His eyes were deadly locked into mine, i've never been so scared but yet, i was turned on hard.

Beastboy:Raven, what the hell is up with you? Why are you playing with my emotions like this?AND NOW YOU DO THIS!I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON NOW!*transforms into a dinosaur*

Raven:BEAST BOY!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I opened my eyes. Phew, its was just a nightmare.

?:You okay Raven.

I looked up to see Beast boy, his arms were around me and i was sitting on his lap, laying on his muscular chest. This really must be a dream.

Raven:I'm fine, i just had a nightmare.

Beast boy: I kinda guessed by the way you screamed.

Raven:What happened?

Beast boy:Well after your little words, you said to me.*face turning red with embarrass* You went to read your book and then fell asleep but when i saw you, you looked abit uncomfortable so...I decided to carry you*Rubbing the back of his head and smiling*.

Raven:Oh, well thanks BB*sitting up slightly*What time is it?

Beastboy gentailly pulled an arm away from my waist so i turned myself towards him so that i was properly facing him, his legs in between mine.

Beastboy:It's nine...*looking up at Raven and smiles*

Raven:What's wrong?

Beastboy:Nothing, you just so beautiful.

Raven:Thxs,*blushing and moves a piece of hair away from her face* you're kinda cute yourself.

Beastboy:Kinda?Baby, I see you checking me out, like all the time. Don't tell me, you don't feel the same way as me*goes quiet*

I smiled at him and touched his cheek. It was so cute the way he told what was on his mind like that. I genitally traced his green lips. Oh, how much i loved him. i slowly placed myself near his ear and whispered.

Raven:Garfield? Is there something you're not telling me.

I felt something rise beneath me, poking me hard. I looked at BB and bite my lip, he was breathing quite hard. He placed a hand on my face and pulled me in closer.

Beastboy:*Breathing hard* Raven...i want...i want you to be my baby, my girl, my princess... My Raven.

Raven:I don't know what to say, thi-*Beast boy places a finger on her lips*

Beastboy:Shh, Raven, just let me kiss you.

Raven:Okay

He leaned in closer and closer...

?:FRIENDS!

OMA!Is this a joke so close again and yet Starfire, I love that girl but sometimes...

Starfire:Oh friends, did i ruin something again?

Raven:No Star,*Gets off BB's lap and walks towards her*we were just talking and shit. So how was the movie.

Starfire:Oh, it was most wonderful my friend, i've never seen so much sadness.*goes to the kitchen*

Raven:Okay, well I gonna go to bed so goodnight.

I opened the door to the lift and get in, press the button to the 2nd floor and wait for the door to close.I see a pair of hand try to open the door.

?:Raven,wait

In shock i quickly press the open button and the changeling quickly comes in, breathing hard.

Beastboy:Thanks...for that

Raven:Garfield what do you want now?

Beastboy:It's still you, Raven and what's up with the attitude, i thought you liked me?

He said touching my face with one of his hand. I hated when he did that, it's like he knew it made me weak.

Raven:I do, but i'm not into another attempt of a kiss again, I just want to go to bed.

Beastboy:Well,can i at least walk you to your bedroom.

Raven:Beast boy, you know you don't have to.

Beastboy:I know,*Starts rubbing the back of his head*I just want to be the last thing you see

Raven:Oh, okay then.

The door finally opened as we walked to my room Beast boy attempted to hold my hand. I mean, of course i let him but my room was only a few seconds there. As we stood in front of my door, Beast boy locked his eyes in with me.

Beastboy:Raven, tomorrow would you like to go out with me?

Really, did he just ask me out, what should i say, just play it cool, Rae. I mean, you can't blow this control yourself.

Raven:Sure i would love to.*Opens the door*Well goodnight BB*Kisses him on the cheek and walks in.

Beastboy:Bye.*Turning red with love and joy*

_Beastboy's POV_

I DID IT!I GOT A DATE WITH RAVEN AND SHE KISSED ME, I MEAN NOT ON THE LIPS BUT BETTER SOMEWHERE THAN NOWHERE!I walked off proud and happy, i saw Starfire and Nightwing walk up laughing.

Nightwing:Woah, why you so happy?

Beastboy: I got a date with Raven

I said with pride and joy and as soon as those words came out my mouth. Starfire screamed to the top of her voice.

Starfire:Excellent news, friend Beastboy! when, where, how and where is Raven?

Beastboy:ehhh, Tomorrow, secret, just asked her and asleep.

Nightwing:way to go man!

Beastboy:well i'm gonna go to bed, got a big day tomorrow!

As i walked off, after saying my goodnights. All i could think about is everything that happened with me and Raven today and now she finally gonna be my baby, my girl, my princess.


	5. It's a special treat

_Raven's POV_

_Come as you are, _  
_as you were,_  
_As I want you to be_  
_As a friend, _  
_As a friend, _  
_As an old memory_  
_Take your time, hurry up..._

As Nirvana 'Come as you are' played on my alarm, i hit the off button. Great, 5:30am . As i tired to stand off without falling, i did my meditation session and and made my way to the bathroom, all could think about is what happened yesterday, i smiled at the thought.

**WARNING:THIS PART GET A BIT R-RATED SO FOR THOSE WHO SHOULDN'T REALLY BE READING THIS STOP HERE!P.S this part isn't all mine, i used some of the text from a story called When Cyborg's away so yeah...**

I checked the water, it was perfect. As i stepped in, all of my troubles seemed to wash away. I started to think hard about Beast Boy, how it would feel to kiss him, to wrap my arms around his neck.. To wrap my legs around his waist. My hand started to drift down her body slowly. I got kinda dirty form there, i started to think of how it would feel to have him kiss me down my body, and squeeze my behind and breasts. As i was thinking about this, my hands began to grope my breasts, one kneading my breast and tweaking my nipple. The other hand drifted lower slowly, as i moaned my love's name softly, thinking how it would feel to have him feel, hear, kiss and taste me. At that point my hand hit a small bundle of nerves and made me moan louder than i intended, my legs feeling like jello.

I dropped to my knees, making it so that I didn't have to hold back. My fingers dived in and out of my womanhood, increasing speed and depth with every dive. I was close to a scream now, every word coming out of my mouth being "Beast Boy", "Garfield", or "Oh Azar". I only thanked Azar that the walls were soundproof as I came dangerously close to my climax, feeling myself tighten around my fingers. I screamed Garfield's name in pure ecstasy as I came into my hand, throwing her free hand onto the floor of the shower for support.I finished washing myself, panting lightly the entire time.

I can honestly say, that i wasn't one to pleasure myself often, and when I did, I normally didn't bring myself to climax, usually being interrupted by Starfire or an alert. So don't hate i deserved this, its a special treat.


	6. Note

_Raven's POV._

After all that, i finished all my hygienic business and wore my Nirvana jumper and some skinny jeans and finished brushing my hair.I looked at the time, yes 7:50am new record. I headed to the common room as i walked in to the room, Starfire charged to me giving me one of her killer hugs.

Starfire:My best friend, I am so happy that we both now have the boyfriends.

Raven (hardly breathing):So am i*coughs* but i would like to live to see my first date.

Starfire:*Lets go*i'm sorry, i just so happy and i am going to help you like you helped me on my first date.

Yes, yes, yes, its true, i'm the one who helped Starfire on her first date, doing her hair and make up and help picking out an outfit that showed off Star.

Cyborg:So it's true your the official Mrs. Logan.

I used my power to throw a pillow at him, hitting him extra hard leaving him rolling on the floor in pain as Nightwing paused the game to go help him with Starfire, I headed to the kitchen, where my not so little man stood cooking pancakes. As i sat down, he smiled hard at me.

Raven:mmhh, they smell good.*Smiling*

Beastboy:Well good there for you.

Raven:Great.

when he finished cooking he placed them onto a plate and brought them to me with whip cream and syrup. I licked my lips and was about to dive in.

Beastboy:no, no, no read the apron.

_Kiss the chef or no food_

Raven:do you really want to end up like Cyborg.

He laughed then came behind me and kissed my cheek, i turned my head and looked at him. He mouthed 'i luv you too' making me giggle. After i finally got through the last pancake, i noticed a note shaped as a heart, i looked side to side only to find the bos playing video games and Starfire washing the plates. I started reading the note:

_To Raven,_

_I've think we both know what this note is about. And if not, our date. the locations are still secret but to help you with what to dress, it should be dressy, i guess. Not really casaul... And time our date's at 7:30-you want to go home so yeah..._

_ATTENTION!Don't eat anything before our date._

_From your green man._


	7. Eygdk geddc dgec ed egdi sexy

_Raven's POV_

?:ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I turned my head to see a screaming Tamaranean girl hovering behind me. I guessing i wasn't the only one reading the note. I quickly put my hand over her mouth and no, it didn't work. I looked over to the boys who was staring at us with mouths wide open. At that very moment I grabbed Star's hand and walked to the elevator. As the door shut, i gave Star a look that said 'you can stop now' and she stopped.

Starfire:Raven, I'm really sorry.

Raven:Its okay Star.

I could never stay mad at her.

Starfire:So what are you going to do about your date?

Raven:Star, i honestly don't know. I mean, i have alot of clothes but judging by this note*sighs*none of them will do.*Puts head down*

i feel a hand touch my chin, pulling my head up.

Starfire:*smiling*Raven, you are what they call' My BFF' and you have always been there for me when i have had the boy troubles and now it is my turn to help you so please don't be sad. I've got you.

Raven:Wow, Star that's really sweet and that makes me happy to know you care for me too.

Starfire opens her arms indicating a hug and i take it like it was a box of free pizza, over the years me and Star have had our wars but never once has we not reunited. After a while we broke the hug.

Starfire:I love you, my BFF.

Raven:I love you too. Now lets get our shop on.

_Beast boy's POV_

It got to around 5:00pm and I was hanging out with the boys, talking and playing video games, you know guy stuff.

Cyborg:Yo BB! Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Rae?

Beastboy:Nahhh , i got everything worked out, the clothes, shoes and my hair*rubs hand through his hair*

We all burst into laughter.

Nightwing:So what you doing for the date then?

Cyborg:Yeah BB, what you doing?

Beastboy:Sorry boys, that's classified.

Cyborg:Fine, let's make a bet, if me and Night beat you in this round then you spill.

Beastboy:You're on!

_A minute later..._

Cyborg:BOOYAH! THAT'S WHAT I TALKING ABOUT BABY!*High fives Nightwing*

Beastboy:Okay, okay , you beat me. What you want to know?

Nightwing:Just about everything.

Beastboy:...

_Third peron's POV_:7.30pm

__A smart looking Beast Boy stoo- No, no, no a smart looking Garfield stood in the middle of the common room wearing a black suit and a green tie and some smart shoes and for his hair, it looked the same. In his hands were beautiful purple lavenders, i can honestly say he looked like the full package.

_Beast boy's POV_

I looked at the time, it was 7:39pm right now but still no sign of Raven. I turned around looking at the TV, i looked really hot and what a shame Rae wasn't here to see, maybe she's just a little late with doing makeup i mean that's what girls ?

Beastboy:Dudde, where are you? If you didn't want to go out with me, you could of just said.*frowning*

?:I'm sorry. I had to find the right shoes to fit with the dress.

I turned around to see the most beautiful girl ever standing at the top of the steps, my mouth dropped open. Raven stood there wearing a short ass purple dress with see-through tights and black high heels and her hair. Wow, it was frizzy but really sexy and she wore black hooped earrings. I was literally drooling over her.

Raven:Is it too much?

Beastboy:Eygdk geddc dgec ed egdi sexy

Raven:*Giggles and walks closer to him*Thanks, you look hot yourself.

Beastboy:Thanks.*smiles a little, still embarrassed though*errghhh

I offered her the flowers and she took it.

Raven:Thanks, they're beautiful

Beastboy: Yeah, but they come second place.

Raven:Thanks*blushing hard*Should we go now?

Beastboy:yeah,after you my lady.

I slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her blush harder then we left hand in we got to the garage, we were hit with confetti's.

Star, Night and Cy:Surprise!

Star:My dearest friends,have fun on your date.

BB & Rae:Thanks Star.

Cy:Damn Rae, you look hot!

BB:Dude, back off she's mine!

Cy:BB, you know i'm just messing and anyway we got you a little gift

Cyborg pulls the cover off to reveal the coolest thing ever, my own car.

BB:Shit! Is this for me?

Cy:Yep.

Cyborg gave me the keys and i hugged Cyborg, Starfire and Nightwing so hard and ran to my car and kissed it. It was my baby, something to call my own, it was the same shape as T-car but mine was the perfect shade of green and the car plate said' W1LD TH1N9'. This was the best moment ever.

Cyborg:Its just a little gift to say sorry for you Mopad.

BB:Well, apology accepted.

Raven:*Attention coughs*Gar, i'm happy for you but if you carry on, that's the only thing you're getting tonight..

Cy and Night:Ohhhh...*laughs*

As soon as she said that, i opened the car door for her and she walked over and got in. Then i walked over to the driver's seat and got in. I looked at Raven, checking her out some more. She blushed hard and giggled and with that i started to back out of the garage.


	8. Our night-RobxStar POV

**Okay this part is bit of a RobxStar and is really dirty but this is what's happening during the date but i will put up the date too at the same time if you understand, so...Yeah. Also this part is kinda based from the story'when Cyborg's away so...**

_Nightwing's POV_

After Raven and Gar left for their date and Cy left to visit Bumble Bee, me and Star decided to watch TV, we was lying on the couch, Starfire laying in front of me, one of my arms wrapped around her waist, the other hand combing through her auburn hair.

Star:Richard?

God I loved when she called me by my real name.

Nightwing:Yeah Star?

I said, meeting with her eyes, still combing my hand through her hair.

Star:What is the earth tradition known as the 'blowjob'?

My God, she asked so innocently, her face still in a quizzical expression. My face went pale as I stopped running his hand through her hair. I then came to a realization. Every time that we had done foreplay, I had gone down on her. Sure, she used her hand, but she never got her mouth involved down there. She had never had to. I always insisted on giving her more pleasure, it made me feel like I had the power. Not to mention I loved making her feel the way she did, loved making her squirm, making her moan my name, scream my name. She rarely ever took charge, and when she did, it would be kisses up and down my chest and neck, around his jaw and ears, and stroking him sensually. She had never used her mouth to pleasure my 'member' before.

Nightwing:Uhh.. Well.. Star.. Ya see..

I had no idea how to start this. We've been having sex for at least once a week for more than two years, and I had absolutely no idea how to tell her what a blowjob was.

Star:It is... Sexual, yes?

I'm guessing she noticed my awkwardness and putting two and two together. So I replied with a vigorous nod.

Star:But Richard we have been having the sex now for two years, are you still not comfortable talking to me about it?

She was turned fully towards me now, her hands clasped over her chest, her emerald orbs sad looking, staring straight into mine, her face turned in a frown.

Nightwing:No, no, no, of course I am! It's just.. A touchy subject Star.

My face showing strain as I began to attempt to think of a way that I could explain.

Nightwing:Well.. Star, a blowjob... *cringes at the word* is when a girl umm...

I looked everywhere but my love, my face reddening over time.

Nightwing:Is when a girl uses her mouth to uhh...

I was still thinking, and my face was already as red as an over ripe tomato.

Countinues:Uses her mouth to pleasure a man's...*coughs*Penis.

I stared straight up, and I had just barely been able to squeak out my last 's face knitted back to a confused look, and then one of understanding.

Star:Oh, like when you push your tongue in and out of my 'pussy' and lick my 'clit'?

She had managed to ask me with the innocence of a five-year-old girl who wasn't allowed to watch TV, use the Internet, or talk to people outside of her Catholic killed me, I couldn't understand how she could be so seductive, or talk about such inappropriate topics and yet seem so unbelievably innocent. All I could do was nod and stare into her gorgeous, innocent, beautiful, 'glorious' eyes.

NightWing:God, I love you.*just above a whisper*

My eyes becoming half-lidded. A shiver was sent down her spine, and she moved to close the gap between their lips and me coming the rest of the way. Both of our eyes closing in the embrace. Starfire wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her closer. We went on for what seemed like days before finally breaking for breath. We stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Understanding what came between us. Starfire seemed unsure, and nervous. What if someone walked in on them? What if they received a transmission and the 'accept' button was hit accidentally? What if they got an alert? I was so sure those questions were running through her mind, because they were doing the same in mine.

I kissed her again, deeper and more passionate. I started placing searing kisses along her jawline and neck. Her hormones got the better of her. She laced her fingers through my black hair (I no longer gelled it) and rolled her head back, closing her eyes and letting out small moans and pants.

Starfire had already pulled her neck guard off by the time I had slid my hands under her shirt. She raised her arms, making it easier for me to take it off of her. She wanted this. Bad.

I kissed up and down her neck, then started placing them softly, delicately, sensually around her stomach, her hands having returned to my hair immediately after her shirt had been removed. She moaned my name softly, more like a whisper. I started placing harder kisses up her body, sliding my hands up her stomach gradually. I placed white hot kisses on each of her golden globes, messaging them gently. She gasped my name. I practically tore her bra, a lacy white number, off of her, exposing her bare breasts. She looked down on me with innocent, yet wanting, hungry eyes. She held her arms so that they pressed her breasts together softly, though her face still had a look of innocence plastered on it. She was playing with me. I sat back, admiring her absolute, indisputable, unbelievable beauty.

I took one of her dark orange nipples in my mouth, sucking, licking and even nipping it softly, while the other hand kneaded her other breast, flicking the nipple with the pad of my thumb, which was so calloused by now that she had to bite her lip just to keep from moaning any louder.I took my remaining hand and ran it down her side, making her shutter. I brought my fingers under her skirt, and slid my hand up the inside of her thigh slowly, making her moan louder, arching her back slightly, her eyes fluttering shut. My fingers slid farther, farther, farther... And then I felt silk. I let a soft moan escape from my throat, the vibration making her gasp. I pulled her panties down slowly, looking up to her for permission. She didn't protest, which meant I was good to keep going. I slipped her panties the rest of the way down her endless legs.

I trailed his fingers back up her legs, kissing her neck and jawline now, his other hand still kneading her breast. She laced her fingers through his thick black hair, moaning softly and panting heavily, letting out small gasps. He brought his fingers to where her legs met and ran one finger up and down her opening. She gasped sharply and groaned loudly at the contact.

I smiled. I pushed my finger in her slowly. She gripped my hair tighter the farther it went. I started pumping my finger in and out of her; gaining speed and running my thumb in circles around her small bud of nerves, making her moan louder and grip my hair tighter.

Star:Oh Robin!

She moaned aloud. Robin? That gave me an idea. But i had no time to think it out now, I was in the throes of passion. I pushed another finger into her warmth, moving my hand at a steady rate now, still fondling her bundle of nerves.i kissed down her body slowly, making sure each kiss sank in. When I reached her navel, I ran is tongue around it, then dipped it in before continuing down her goddess-like figure. I reached the hem of her skirt. Her eyes shot open.

Star:Richard, please stop!

Starfire managed to say in between moans and gasps. I pulled my skilled fingers away immediately.

Nightwing:What's wrong?*concerned face*.

She didn't tell me to stop often, and when she did, it was either because she was in pain, or she was concerned that the others would hear. (Even though the walls of their bedroom were sound proof, she still liked to be careful.)

Star:I wish to administer to you the 'blowjob' now.*still panting heavily*.

My eyes widened, My face flushed and all of a sudden his collar felt too tight.

Nightwing:Uhh, o-okay, if you want to Star.*face getting redder.*

She sat up, and I laid back, my breath getting heavier. She sat so that she was straddling me, then leaned over, kissing me deeply and sensually, trailing her soft hands down my muscular chest. She reached the hem of my shirt, and started pulling it off of me. She tore off my gloves and lifted my arms when my shirt reached my pecks. She pulled my shirt off of me fully, then sat back and admired my muscles, tracing them with her fingers, sending a shiver up my spine. She leaned down and gave me one more deep kiss, our bare chests rubbing together. We both moaned lightly at that. She kissed along my jawline, then down my neck, running her fingers to the hem of pants. She could feel my bulge rubbing against her opening, and she wanted to take me inside her, feel me fill her, but she had already asked to give me a blowjob. She kissed lower and lower on my chest, moving against my bulge with every twitch, she panted heavier.

I was breathing hard. I felt her womanhood pressing against me and it made me all the hornier. I wanted more than anything to dive into her wet warmth, hear her scream out in pleasure, but she wanted to do something special for me, and I didn't want to ruin that. She kissed lower and lower until she reached the hem of my pants. She yanked them down, as if it was an insult being there. She stared down at my length, a look of longing in her eye. She looked up at me, smirked, and then tore my mask off. I chuckled. In all the action, I had forgotten to take it stared deep into my blue eyes.

**A/n:For people who have never seen the dude's eyes there is a picture at the side. **

She then looked back at my manhood, still today marveling at my size. (I was about six and a half inches, only slightly above average, but I still hit the end of her sheath)

Star:I... I may require some instruction.

She said in a small, sheepish voice, blushing harshly.

Nightwing:Kori,

Using her Tameranian name.

Continued:I'm not sure I'm completely comfortable telling you how to suck me off.

Star:But Richard, I have no prior instruction on this matter, and shall require you to do the 'showing me the ropes'.

She protested. She made a very good point there, and I certainly didn't want her learning from videos on the Internet like she did about hand jobs. That was a day I refused to relive.

Nightwing:*sighs*Okay, start by giving me a hand job.

She did as instructed, wrapping her hand around the warm sheath and pumping it up and down slowly.

Continued:Good.. *breathes out*Now lick the tip as if it were a lollipop.

She licked the pre-ejaculate soaked tip slowly. She was surprised to find she liked the taste, noting it with an "mmmm."

Continued:O-okay...*panting heavily with eyes closed*.

Starfire had just finished licking up my last drop of pre-ejaculate.

Continued:N-now put it in your mouth slowly.

Once again, she did as instructed. I groaned in pleasure, feeling the wet warmth of her mouth, letting my head roll back.

Continued:I think you're supposed to suck a little.

I managed to breathe out, thinking back to a porno I had seen with the boys(don't judge us). She obeyed my directions.I groaned out again, letting my hands drift to the back of her head. She didn't even know what she was doing, really, and she was already so good at it.

Continued:N-now pull your head up and down.*stuttering*

My eyes still closed and still thinking back to that porno. Starfire did as she was told, bobbing her head back and forth slowly, sucking lightly.I moaned loudly, allowing himself to be engrossed by the started bobbing her head faster, messing with her womanhood as it grew warmer and wetter at the moans and groans coming out of me.I was gasping, panting heavily and moaning loudly. This felt so much better than I had imagined it would. It didn't feel nearly as good as her sex, but still, it felt fantastic.

Nightwing:Oh God, Star, I think I'm gonna..!*gasps*

I shoot my seed in her mouth and down her throat. Starfire seemed to have liked the taste of my seed even more than the taste of my pre-ejaculate, so she swallowed it, the hot, sticky liquid flowing down her throat, and she continued sucking, hoping there was more, until she drank every drop of my seed. I sat up to say something, but noticed that Beastboy's car was flying across the water. I checked the clock. 10:30pm stared back at me. How could it have been that long!? It felt like we had only been doing this for a few minutes!

We hurried to dress, yanking on finished just in time, standing facing the door and unnaturally smiling, my arm draped across Starfire's shoulders, just as the door opened to reveal a gorgeous Raven carrying a small green teddy bear and a very suave looking Beast Boy.


	9. Our night-BBxRae POV

**this is thier POV of the night, hence the title'our night'and enjoy**

_Raven's POV_

Me and Garfield was in the car, we haven't really said a thing to each other cause there was nothing to talk about but i guess i could try to break the ice.

Raven:So, Beast b-

Beastboy:No, no, no, no,no tonight, I'm not Beast boy, i'm Garfield, come on Rae get with the programme.

Raven:oh,okay. So Garfield, where are you taking me?

Garfield:Well, little lady*Raven blushes*Location one is that new restaurant that came to town.

Raven:You mean _''l'amour est une drogue'._*surprised*'

Garfield:that's the one.

Raven:OMG!Me and Star have been trying to gets reservation but it seems to always be booked. How did you get in?

Beastboy: Come on baby, how can anyone say no to me, i mean, i've saved this city like, 100 times.

I laughed at his witty comment, i was so happy, Star is gonna hate me but it's not my fault, right? After a few minutes of talking,we finally got he parked, Garfield got out the car and opened my door.

Garfield:My lady*offers a hand*

Raven:*giggles and takes the hand*Why, thank you my good sir.

As i got out, i felt a little smack on my ass. I wasn't really angry because this wasn't the first time he's touched me somewhere like that.

Raven:Perv much.*looking at Gar*

Garfield:Sexy much.*Grabbing her arm*

As we got to the door, a big, tall man stopped us.

The man:Name

Gar:*Seriously*Garfield Logan

Gar was so hot when he acted serious, the man moved out the way.

The man:You're a lucky man

Gar:I know i am

he looked at me and kissed my hand, i could feel myself blushing hard. we walked in and a waiter came asking Gar for his name, after he took us to a reserved room in the middle was a round table with candles and rose petals and at the side was a long table, full with desserts and a huge chocolate fountain. I was shocked, i felt myself being lifted up and i was in Gar's strongish kind of arms. Garfield looked deep into my eyes.

Gar:A Goddess shouldn't have to walk on ground.*Sexy ass voice*

His voice turned me on hard, he put me on a chair and walked over to the other side of the table and sat himself down.

Raven:Wow, Garfield this is beautiful and it must of cost a fortune. Thanks.

Gar:Yeah a bit but its worth it cause now i'm sitting here with the most beautiful girl in the world.

I've never been treated this way before i've been on a lot of dates but not one has ever did something like this for me. After 15 minutes, our starters arrived Garfield ordered the tofu platter and me, the carrot, leak and potato soup. But even now i had one, big question bugging me that could ruin this night.

Raven:Gar,

Gar:Yes Raven*looking up*

Raven:What...made you ask me out?*nervous*

Gar:Well Rae, I've always kinda had a thing for you even when i met Terra and it's been growing over the years. I'm guessing i would of asked you earlier but you've always had a guy up in the Titans's tower and i was shy. And you, why did you say yes?*rubbing the back of his head*

My heart beated faster, i don't know why i said yes, i mean of course i do, no, i really don' . I looked down at my plate.

Gar:Raven, you okay?*curious face*

Raven:I'm fine, i just kinda always had a thing for you too, ever since but Star was the only one who knew and you know...i was shy too.

I felt myself turning red, i placed my hand on the table, i felt a cold feeling touch my hands . I looked to see Gar's hand holding mine, then I looked up at Garfield and smiled slightly. We carried on eating, my hand still with Gar's. We talked, laughed, ate and talked so more i was so happy with an hour or so, we finished and we walked back to the car, we got in and he drove to the next location. After a few minutes, we got out of the car, I stood in front of what seemed to be a karaoke bar. Hell No!I tried to run back to the car but Garfield was too fast and he tried to carry me back.

Garfield:Come on baby, it will be fun.*kissing my cheeks*

Raven:You know i hate singing.

Garfield:but you're great.*putting me down*

Raven:Fine but i'm not singing.

I walked angrily to the door but i felt a pair of eyes watching my ass. I turned around to see Gar standing there with a grin.I shouted him to come on and he ran over to me. We found a space to sit, we listened to a few people sing. Afterwards Garfield went to talk to the DJ about something and then came back, I questioned him about the moment of event but he just laughed and said it was nothing. We shared a sundae and a laugh. I was about to take the last bite when i heard the DJ shout my name, I dropped my spoon and the whole room stared at me, I looked at Garfield with eyes of fury, he smiled and mouthed 'i love you', as i stood up, making my way to the stage, Garfield shouted ''COME ON RAVEN!" I turned around and looked at him, blew him a kiss then put up my middle finger, making the crowd go wild.

_Garfield's POV_

After Raven's PG-13 moment, she was about to start singing i chose a song that i knew she loved. Yep, 'Stay by Rihanna ft that dude' I knew she loved it cause ever since it came out that's all I hear her and Star sing. The music started and her heavenly voice started to kick in, every word she said turned me on and most of the male audience.

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh._

Once she sang that last verse, everyone stood up clapping and cheering, she bowed and smiled. She turned her head to me, i made a heart with my hand and she mouthed'Thanks' the DJ gave her a CD and a green teddy bear and congratulated her. After a while of people talking to her, she ran into my arm and i picked her up, giving her a huge hug.

Gar:You was awesome, sweetie!

Raven:Thanks, that was pretty cool what you did for me*smiling*

Gar:Anything for my princess!Come on lets go!*grabbing her hand*

Raven:Okay!

As we were in the car, i reminded myself to give Raven a blindfold, she took it and put it on just like that without questioning, which was kinda odd.

Gar:Aren't you gonna ask what's going on?

Raven:Nope, i know you won't tell me

She did have a point. I put in the CD, the DJ gave her in to the stereo and Raven's version of the song played throughout the car, she smiled and asked if it was her and when i told her yes, she blushed hard. I gently moved my hand on her lap and she gently united her hands with it, which made me really warm inside.

_Raven's POV_

After 25 minutes, Garfield stopped the car and i heard another voice talk with him. Afterwards Garfield carried and driving only for a few seconds and then parking, I heard him get out the car and 10 seconds after, he opened my door, he gently lifted me up, my hands around his neck quite tightly and he started to walk. He finally put me down and counted to three and took off my blindfold. The next thing i saw was the most beautifulest thing ever. The view of the city. Lights shining, blending into the dark, sparkly sky, peace and quiet and the heavy blow of the air. i felt two cold hands touch my arms with care.

Gar:Do you like it?*whispering in her ear*

Raven:Yep, i love it. Thank you, Garfield for everything.

Gar:It's nothing, just as long as you're happy. Would you like to sit down?

I nodded, he grabbed my hand and walked me closer to the edge, where a picnic blanket laid. I sat down and he sat next to me. We talked for what seemed like forever and we laid down looking up at the stars, me perfectly resting on his chest.

Raven:Wow, they're so beautiful.

Garfield:They come second.

Raven:You are such a sweet talker and when i say that i mean a kiss-ass.

Garfield:*laughs*Oh really, it seems to be working for you.

Raven:*sitting up*Oh shut the fuck up! I'm not afraid to kick your ass!

Garfield:*sits up too*Oh really, let's see about that then!

_Garfield's POV_

I playfully tried to push Raven down but that girl was strong even without her powers but i managed to finally pin her to the ground. She tried to get out of it but decided to surrender after awhile.

Rae:Okay you win, you win.

I laughed a little as she made a pouty face, I slowly leaned down getting really close to her ear.

Gar:So what's my prize?*sexy whisper*

Raven:You're looking at her.

I slowly moved my head away from her ear so that i was facing her. I looked deep into her big, purple eyes that seemed to always tell a new story. At that point there was no denying the fact that i wanted and was gonna kiss her. I slowly leaned in, i rubbed my nose against hers before i crashed my lips into hers, she didn't kiss back at first probably in shock. But after a few, she kissed back, running her hand through my hair. My hands fluttered up and down her sides making sure to trace every inch of her perfect figure. My tongue traced her lip, begging to enter. She parted her lips and let me push my tongue into her mouth. I had no control of my tongue, i let it explore her mouth and traced her teeth. The taste of vanilla Ice cream lingered around. Raven gently pushed me off after a whiile, looking at me, breathing quite hard like me but shocked and slightly confused. She slightly sat up, rubbing her head like she had recently been knocked out.

Raven:Ehh...what time is it?

I looked at the time, 10:05pm. Really, already, dudddde, when things were just getting good.

Garfield:Its 10:06, we should get going.

Raven:Yeah.

She stood up and walked back to the car, why do i feel like that kiss was a mistake. The girl kissed back, though isn't that a good thing? But i realised who i was falling for. I folded the blanket and stood up, made my way to the car. All the way home, she didn't say a word, she sat still, just staring at her nails. I wanted to make sure if she was okay but it would only make things awkward. When we got home we made our way to the common room, only to find an messed up looking Star and Night.


	10. Property of Beast boy

_Garfield's POV_

Star:Hello, my friends, how was the date?

Gar:It went well.

Raven still deciding not to speak.

Night:Well, i'd love to hear it but me and Star was just just about to go to bed.*yawns*

Star:Yes, maybe tomorrow*yawns*

And with that the couple hurried out of the room. I headed over to the kitchen, when Raven yelled in disgust, i gave her a look that questioned her expression and she then pointed over to the couch. There was two large wet patches on the couch, with white lace panties hanging from the coffee table. They had sex in the living room.

Gar:Duddde, he promised me that i would be the first to do it in the li-

I realised that Raven was right there, listening to every word i just said. She blushed hard and made her way to the elevator.

_10:50pm_

I came knocking on Raven's door, i needed to talk to her about what happened between us. I mean, she can't avoid it forever. A little while later the door opened, revealing Raven, she was dressed in a white strapless lace night gown that split apart around the middle revealing her skinny belly. And she wore matching underpants too. her face was without Makeup and as for her hair straightened. Right now, i was looking at the original sexy Raven. I could help but stare at her breast that showed alot in the outfit. She noticed and tried to cover herself alittle.

Raven:So what do you want?

Gar:I need to talk to you.

Raven:About what?

Gar:About our kiss.

Raven grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bedroom as i sat on her big round bed, she shut the door behind and came over, crawling on to the bed and kneeled in front of me.

Gar:After we kissed you stopped talking to me as if it was the wrong thing to do.

Raven sighed and dropped her head.

Raven:It's not that it was wrong, Gar

Gar:Then what was the problem?You didn't like the kiss?

Raven:No!I really enjoyed it, I was just in shocked that you kissed me, it was my first time and *blushing*I kinda saw fireworks and...*Gar starts smiling* OMG i probably sound so stupid!

Gar:No,no, you don't sound stupid. Rae, i really like you and i mean alot. You're beautiful, smart, fun whe you want be, a great singer and -

Right then a pair of soft lips crashed onto mine, I was so shocked, I kiss back as feverish as she did, i slowly grabbed her thighs to lift her off the bed. Her legs wrapped around my waist while her arms tightened around my neck. After a while, i laid her down, settling myself between her legs. I deepened the kiss, while my hands slipped slowly down her body. I kissed her down her neck slowly, making her realise light moans. I made my way down to the lower part of the belly that was showing and carried on planting kisses. Raven's breathing had gotten heavier through all of this.

Raven:Beast boy, Stop !

She managed to say without a pause, i immediately stopped. Raven sat up, panting hard.

Raven:Gar,...I'm not really..ready yet for... this.

Gar:Raven, i never meant for you to feel uncomfortable. I just got alittle carried away.

She nodded with understanding, i never meant to make her feel that way she probably didn't want to ever see me again. I was on my way off the bed.

Raven:Wait!*Gar turns around*Would you like to sleep with me tonight?

I was surprised, so i just nodded signalling yes. She got out of bed and walked to a drawer as she did that i decided to take of my shirt and pants so that i was left in my boxers, I mean, that's how we 'guys' sleep and any girl would be happy sleeping next to all this. Raven turned around, looking so surprised, i winked at her making her giggle. She got back into the bed and i got in kinda close to her.

Gar:Is this too close?*whispers huskily*

Raven:No.. You can get closer if you want.*trying to keep her voice from showing too much emotion*

I moved closer, my hip against her ass now.

Gar:How's this?*same husky whisper*.

Raven:Closer

It was just enough to let me know that she wanted me to wrap my arms around her so that's what I did. I turned on my side, bringing my hips under hers, my head to the back of her neck, my arms wrapping loosely around her waist and

Gar:And this?*whispered in her ear sensually, yet sleepily*

Raven:Just perfect*whispered back*.

Gar:Raven, are you mine now?

Raven:i guess, you could say that i was 'Property of Beast Boy'

Gar:*laughs*Property of Beast Boy, I like that.

_Third person's POV_

She could feel his hot breath against her neck and his now two fangs gently poked her. Her mind started to drift to sexual thoughts. She could feel her opening getting warmer and wetter. He could smell her hormones and wetness. She wanted him. He could feel his erection begin to grow. She felt it against her thigh. She was breathing hard now, trying to control herself. He was panting slightly, knowing that he couldn't have her right now. He was trying to respect her descison even though, she was quite horny herself. It wasn't right for them to do this now. It just wasn't the right time. And so he forced himself to sleep, keeping his mind from thinking of the smell of her sex and how it would feel.

It was difficult, but they eventually fell asleep.

**The Third person bit was based on a part from When Cyborg's away but i put most of it into my own word so yeah...Favourite, vote, follow... **


	11. We tell each other everything

_Raven's POV_

I woke up to new day, the sun shining through the peaks of my curtain, i sat up, looking around. I had the best dream ever but it felt so much like reality but that's when i saw it, The changeling was sleeping next to me with his shirt off. Maybe the universe does reward things to those who do good, i said smiling to myself. I slowly moved myself on top of him so that i was straddling him, I tried to be careful though because i'm guessing he had morning wood. I bent down to kiss him then a few seconds later he kissed back. I gently broke way from the kiss, looking deep in his eyes.

Gar:*tiredly*Wow, that's the nicest way, someone's ever woke me up.

Raven:Well it will be the last , if you don't let go of my ass

Gar:Sorry*moving hands away from it*

I laughed, he gently pulled himself up, gripping on to my waist so i didn't fall off. His muscular chest was revealed, i could help but stare. I bit my bottom lip hard, he turned me on so hard. Garfield laughed.

Gar:You wanna touch?

I nodded, i slowly placed my hand on his chest, moving my hand upwards and down, tracing every line that i could see and counting all his packs, making them all feel special. He gently pulled me in closer so my chest was against his. He smiled at me, making me melt inside and out.

Raven:8, impressing and very, very, very sexy.

I slowly felt something rising underneath me poking me hard which made me jump alittle. I looked back at Garfield, who was on the verge of laughing.

Garfield:*Laying her on the bed and getting on top of her*Well, if you think that's impressive wait until you see my d-*Knock knock*

There was a special type of knock played on my door that's when i realised it was star.

Raven:Come in, you know the code.

Garfield:She knows the code but you won't even tell me, your boyfriend!

Raven:Well, she's my BFF and i don't want all my bras to go missing, do i now?

He laughed and kissed me briefly, messing with my belly button.

Garfield:come on Rae, we all know i would take more stuff.*kissing her again*

_Starfire's POV_

I heard Raven shout come in so i hit in her code and walked in to see Garfield, only in his boxers on top of Raven wearing that nightgown that shows of her belly. I was so happy to see that she was happy with him but there was so many questions in my head like why the molthlots was he in her bedroom dressed like that. Did she already have the sex?

Star:My BFF, may i please talk privately with you?

Rae:Sure Star.

We both looked at Beast boy, who was acting like he didn't hear anything, just looking around.

Rae:BB, get out!*harshly*

BB:*Standing up*That's the voice i love to hear.*sarcastically*

As BB left saying his byes to us, Raven sat up and patted her bed, signalling me to sit. I sat down and began to talk.

Star:first of all, how was the date?

Rae:Great and very romantic. Would you like to hear?

Star:Of course Raven, I would love too.

Rae:okay, well...

I listened to every word that came out her mouth, she told it like she lived it more than once, not missing a single description. She reminded me of me when i was retelling my first date with Nightwing. I could admit i was alittle jealous because she got into that new restaurant but happy that she shared her first kiss with him.

Star:Wow, Raven. BB seems to be a dream come true for you. Right?

Rae:I guess but don't worry Star, I'm still gonna treat him like always tell him his jokes suck, slap him when he says something utterly stupid and you know if he steals or touches my stuff, might take him to the hospital...

Star:Yeah*laughs*

We both shared a laugh and a hug.

Star:Raven, I have one more question.

Rae:Okay, what?

Star:Did you and Beast boy have the sex?

Raven turned red, she looked abit curious about why i asked her that.

Star:I mean, he was in your bedroom with only the boxers and you was in this nightgown and i can see his clothes on the floor over there. So did you?

Raven*Giggles*No Star no!He just slept here for the night. Nothing less, nothing more.

Star:Oh

Raven:You know that if we did have sex, i would of told you straight away, I mean, we are Best friends.*holding her hand*

It was the truth, we tell each other everything and we kept alot of secrets, she was the first person i turned to when I had the periods, telling me what to do and stuff because on my planet, girl's mothers usaully would tell this thing and me, i had no mother.

Star:So, you may tell what happened last night?

Raven:Sure, well...


	12. Scavenger hunt

_Beast boy's POV- 1:30pm_

The girls went over to Titans east for a sleepover with Karen

**A/n:Karen is bumblebee's real name.**

So it was dude's night but every Dude night was different and this time it was Cy's turn to choose. Me and Night were playing video games. Me, totally losing like always, just one day...

Cy:Guys!Check out what scored for us for Dudes night.*holds up three different lists*

Gar:Ahh man!We're going grocery shopping!Lame!

Night:I think i rather carry on beating Beastie here.

Cy:*Pulling a annoyed face*Man, it's a scavenger hunt.

Gar:Even lamer.

Cy:It's a **dirty** scavenger hunt.

Gar & Night:We're in!

Cy:Okay, this is what goes down*handing the lists*On your lists, there's about 8 things you got find but making this difficult, its the things of your girlfriends.

Raven's things, was Cyborg playing a joke on us, the last time i touched something of Raven's, i ended out the window .But seriously i promised her i'd stop unless i asked but calling her at this time, telling her about all this, will only cause the ultimate death.

Gar:Dude, i would love to but it's Raven if she found out, i'm dead.

Night:Yeah, same here, it might be easy for you cause most of Karen's stuff is here but Star...

Cy:Man,they don't have to find out and remember the last time, when they had a sleepover here, they took our stuff without asking, so it's time to show them, who's boss!

Gar & Night:yeah*standing up*

Night:but if we get caught it's on you, Cy.

I looked at my list and i can't believe what i found, i don't even think Raven has half of these things;

_Thong_

_Vibrating ring_

_Bra _

_Naughty outfit_

_Devilish nightgown_

_Sex book or A really dirty one_

_Condoms_

_A mystery item_

God. All that i mean, i've never came across any of those things in Raven's room and being me i've been in her room alot, i would be lucky to find just a bra. I finally got to her room, the only problem was how to get in.

**Sorry its short but it's was a busy day for me but hope you enjoyed!**


	13. a teacher's outfit

_Nightwing's POV_

I was on my way to me and Star's room, which was Star's room first, for some reason, she had an weird attachment to that room. But anyway, even though we share a room, Star doesn't like me going through her stuff and I promised i'd respect that but I can't let the boys beat me, right? And we will return it so i guess it won't be causing any harm. So i began my search, I managed to find a bra in one of her drawers but not really a thong. This is gonna be harder than i thought.

_Garfield's POV_

Ah dude, that's the only thing stopping me from victory. The can i get into her room without making it obvious that i was actually in her room. I got it! I looked down at a nibbled small hole at the bottom of her door that Silkie managed to make. This might be easier than i thought, i morphed into a hamster and crawled through the small hole and then morphed back into me. Now, it was the actual finding of the stuff, i started my search in the drawers, i managed to find a lot of bras, all different colours. I took two, one for the hunt and you know for personal reason. Now I decided to search for the condoms, I ran to her nightstand and checked the drawer. BINGO! A box of them but really i only need a few so i took about 7 and went on looking for the other things.

Nightwing's POV

I found nearly everything on the list expect a devilish nightgown, a sex book or vibrating ring and a thong, which i guess is everything i really needed but think about my girl already gets a sexual treatment, so why would she really a vibrating ring? And for a sex book, i think she does have some of them but she tends not to read it around me and a thong really? God, i need help. As for a devilish nightgown, i don't think so. She could never dress in something like that, she too innocent. These things were the only things, stopping me from victory

_Garfield's POV_

Yes, i found most of the things;

_Thong_

_Vibrating ring_

_Bra x_

_Naughty outfit_

_Devilish nightgown x_

_Sex book or A really dirty one _

_Condoms x_

_All for the mystery Prize_

__I think i know where to find a naughty outfit and a sex book but as for the thong and vibrating ring, no idea. I walked to her 'walk in closet' and started to look around, this was way bigger than her actual wardrobe. I looked around there were dresses, bikinis and more. When i reached the end i saw it the dirtiest outfit ever, it was a teacher's outfit only made to look sexier. Wow, i could stare at it all day but i didn't have that much time i needed to win! I slowly took it off the mannequin. Now for the book, Raven had a big bookshelf with lots of books and of course, they were all in alphabetical order and it was all marked in different group._ Fiction, horror, poetry, spells,_ Bingo! _For adults. T_here was quite alot of books under that but i only really needed one, i started looking through to see if i could find the dirtiest one. They were all pretty good but i decided to take '_Beautiful Disaster' (Beautiful, #1) By Jamie McGuire _because it had a few dirty pics.

?:Okay, guys time's up! Show me what you got!

I heard Cy's voice yell out, so i grabbed all the things and ran back to the common room. I saw the guys standing there, Night with a few things but not alot and same for Cy.

Gar:So what you got?

Night:Well, i managed to get everything but a devilish nightgown, a sex book or a vibrating ring and a thong.

Cy:Well, **i've** got everything but a sex book, vibrating ring and condoms.

Gar:She doesn't have any condoms?

Cy:Well, she expects me to have some when she comes round.

We all nodded in agreement.

Gar:Looks like i win then!

?:Won what?

I knew that voice from anywhere and why did it have to be now. We all turned around, our mouths dropped, we're dead.


	14. He tricked me and i fell for it

_Raven's POV_

Rae:Won what?

Me and the girls decided to head back to the Titan's tower, we were dressed in different cheetah prints pajamas; me dark blue, Star purple and Karen yellowish orange, with matching bunny slippers. They made me wear it. Anyway, the boys turned around, mouths dropped. I repeated my question, only to receive silent. I then saw a pile of things in his hand.

Rae:BB, what's that in your hands*walking closer to him*

BB:Nothing*trying to hide it dropping the book*

I turned my attention to the book and noticed it was one of my books. OMG! That's my book, beautiful disaster. I picked it up, m mouth open and mad, he went into my room.

Rae:YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM! INVADED MY PRIVACY AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T!YOU LIED TO ME!

BB:No Raven!It's not what you think!*Revealing the other things and the list*

I took the things away from him and looked at the list. My eyes started to water, i then looked at the things, my bra, Nightgown, Outfit, book... I can't believe him

BB:Raven, we were just having fun we was gonna return your things but-

Karen:Hold up, you mean, you too, Victor. You touched my stuff. Hell no. Someone please tell me this is a joke*clenching her fist, moving closer to him*

Star:And Richard, you too. You have also betrayed my trust*lowering her head*

Raven:Don't ever talk to me again.

I stormed out of the room, walking to the elevator and the girls took their stuff and Star picked up little Silkie, who was napping and followed after. Karen expressed her anger by putting up the middle finger and Star shouted out 'clorbag valblernelk' A insulting word in her language. I was so mad, how did he even get into my room and he really thought he could hide this from me. Why Azar? Did i fall for him, he's done so many things, revealed my secrets to that bitch, Terra and. Arrrggghh. God! He tricked me and i fell for it.

**what's going to go down, stay tune for the next time. And remember vote, comment, share ,love!You know what to do!**


	15. You hear me?

_Karen's POV_

Me and the girls was in Rae's bedroom, trying to comfort Raven, who really took this all in the worst. Star was doing alright but kept abit quiet about all this. As for me, I was just pissed but not so much because we did have our own scavenger hunt before but we did tell the boys we were planning to do it. I really hated the silent's that brew in this room it's time to lighten things up.

Karen:Guys, come on! We can't keep on sobbing about this, we got to forget about it by having fun!*Standing up*

Star:I agree but the boyfriends have done wrong to us, how must we have fun?

Karen:We could do each others hair and make up.

Rae:I don't know, last time i let Star do my hair, i looked like a french poodle*girls start laughing*

Star:Fine, we will do the pillow fight.

Rae:*Standing up*Okay but let me just warn you i'm a pro.

I grabbed a pillow knocking her down, Star laughed and i gave her a wack too.

Karen:Looks like mama is the queen now.

Rae:Hell no*Uses her powers to hit Karen with a pillow*

I fell to the ground, still laughing, we carried on with the little war feathers flying everywhere, we laughed and screamed this was just one big girlie moment. Even Silkie joined in hopping around with joy.

_Star's POV_

Me and the girls were acting crazy, Karen put on some music, we all started to dance in our little cheetah made me forget about the boy troubles, suddenly there was a knock on the door, we all stopped in our tracks. And Raven opened the door.

Rae:Star, can you please come out for a while to talk to Night.

Oh no, it was Richard, i didn't really want to see him right now but he did ask Raven nicely. I walked over to door, shutting it behind me. i looked at sad and guilty Richard standing in front of me. I crossed my arms to show a strong, no mercy Kori.

Star:What do you want, Richard?

Rick:You to forgive me. I'm really sorry for what i did, it was wrong and stupid and i never meant for it to end like this. I only hope my beautiful Star will forgive me and if not i understand but i will not stop until your mine once again.

I leaned in, kissing him. At seconds of the touch he pulled me in tighter, deepening the kiss. After a while, i broke away from the kiss.

Star:I forgive you, now goodnight; I got to get back to the girls.

Rick:I love you

Star:I love you too

I typed in the code and Raven and Karen came tumbling down. Those two glup-largs, always doing the snooping. I laughed and bent down, hugging them.

Raven:I'm happy for you, Star.

Star:Me too.

We all headed to the bed and fell asleep instantly.

_Karen's POV_

I woke up, first of the group. I quickly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, did all my hygienics and headed down to the kitchen, still in my Pj's though cause i looked so cute in them. I made a big breakfast and began to eat. The elevator door opened and Sparky walked out, i looked back at my breakfast.

Sparky:I always loved the fact , you can eat anything bigger than you.

Karen:...

Sparky:Oh, you're not talking to me then?Well you won't mind this then*he took a piece of bacon of her plate*

Karen:Hell no!That's my bacon and i'm not afraid to fight for it.

Sparky:Come on, baby, do i have to take a piece of bacon every time from you just to hear your voice cause i'm willing to.

I gave him a you're dead to me face, making him only beg for me back, some more.

Sparky: baby, please take me back, i miss you and love you and i know what i did was wrong and very stupid of me. And i would die to have you back in my arms*on his knees*

Aww, that was so beautiful, he really does mean it and now i have to take him back, I got of my stool and kissed him to show that i accepted his apology. After a while i broke from the kiss.

Karen:Sparky,

Sparky:Yes, little mama

Karen:*Devilish*If you ever mess with me again, i'll take you apart and sell your parts to foreigners. You hear me?*

Sparky:*Gulps*I hear you.

Karen:Good.

_Raven's POV_

There was a loud knock on the door, which was loud enough to wake me up but not Star, who snored so loud. I hit her gently with a pillow, smiling. I slowly got up and walked over to the door, i opened it, thinking i will see who knows what.

Raven:What do you wa-

Oh God.


	16. My little tomato

_Raven's POV-continued-_

I hit her gently with a pillow, smiling. I slowly got up and walked over to the door, i opened it, thinking i will see who knows what.

Raven:What do you wa-

Oh God. BB stood there with red roses in his hands, i wanted to just breakdown right there in his arms but i have to be brave.

BB:Raven, listen. I'm really sorry, so sorry, i feel guilty...please Raven, i never meant to hurt you. I hate the fact you trusted me and i just threw it away. Raven, i hate that feeling, i need you and I love you, Raven. I really do and if you don't forgive me, Raven, i don't know what i'll do.

At that point, i was at a end, he just said he loved me, and i loved him too and i know i can't say mad at him forever.I felt my eyes water, he really got to me, he gently grabbed my hand.

BB:*Smirking*I hope it's a yes.

And at that moment he pulled me into such a passionate kiss, our tongues not wanting to separate and as for his hands... After a few we broke away, giggling, hand in hand.

Rae:It's a yes but just remember. Ask.

BB:But what if you say no?

Rae:Then that's my answer. Deal with it.*Briefly kissing him*Now get lost, i need to take a shower.

BB:*Muttering*Yeah i can smell it.

Rae:Shut the fuck up!*laughing*See ya.*About to close the door*

BB:Oh, and Raven.

Rae:*Reopening the door*Yes Gar

BB:I love you*Turning red*

Rae:I love you too, my little tomato.

**Sorry, it's late but you know i was busy, still just a person.**


	17. Wow

_Gar's POV 10:30am_

I was on my way to the bathroom, about to turn the corner. When i saw her. I quickly hide bending down, making sure i could still see her, Raven stood there in a plain purple top that cut off just below her breast and shorts, she looked absolutely beautiful. All i wanted to do was get a hold of that body but i know she would never let me. She just stood there leaning against the door. What was she playing at? I then saw the bathroom door open and Star came out. They talked and then the most amazing thing occurred.

_Star's POV 9:30am_

?:Come on Star, wake up, come on sweetie wake up.

I gently opened my eyes to a sexy voice and a shaking of my thigh. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful Raven, i sat up so that i was looking at her with a better view. Oh, sometimes i just want to do the making out with her. Oh gosh, what are these words coming out of my mouth? Raven is just my best friend, not a **girlfriend **and that is not right, i have the boyfriend and i love him too much. I dropped my face.

Rae:*Curiously*Star, what's wrong? You had a nightmare?

Star:No, Rae. I have something to confess.

Rae:What Star?*Holding her hands with a soft smile*

Star:Well sometimes, i have the feelings...and not the normal feelings...but the horny feeling and these feelings... go to you.

Rae:Oh Star*gulping*i, sometimes feel the same way about you, but it's normal, really...for girls to feel it and even try it but doesn't make it wrong. I mean everyone needs to try once in a while and i guess... this is our try.

Star:Oh, you are saying, we could try it?

Rae:Yeah, i mean, it's just for curiosity.

Star: Can we try later, i need to take away this stinky smell*Makes a stink hand gesture*so meet me at the bathroom door, and make sure it's clear.

Rae:Okay.

_Rae's POV 10:26am_

I stood there for a while, waiting i've checked a hundred times if anyone was here but all i know of is that Gar and Night are playing their stupid video games and Cy has gone to take Karen home_. _So i was okay for now. Star finally got out of the shower, she dressed up like me but she was wearing red.

Star:So are you ready for this?

Rae:i guess, it's only a one time thing and it won't mean anything, we're in love with other people.

Star:Yeah, ok so how may we start this?

Rae:i don't know, I guess you shoul-

_Garfield's POV 10:31_

They kissed, Star just kissed Raven, and Rae looks like she enjoying it alot. Rae let out a soft moan and licked the Star's lips, gaining entrance easily. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Raven winning, but Starfire had the upper hand. They seemed pretty serious about this and to be honest i was loving every moment. But after a few more mintues they stopped and giggle like the little girls, they are. Wow! Is all i can say.

Gar:Wow!

?:I know right.

I looked up. Night just saw all that too. Wow


	18. S-E-X

_Garfield's POV_

The girls finally left and now, it was just me and Night and i could see he wasn't the only one who thought what he just saw was amazing.

Gar:So, what you think?

Night:About what?

Gar:Dude!What you've just seen!

Night:*Laughs*To be honest turned on with Star, makes me want to get at her some more.*both laughs*

Gar:Dude, so you're not gonna tell her you saw that?

Night:Of course, i am but to be honest i'm just happy.

Gar:Okay, whatever you say. I gotta go talk to Raven.

Night: See ya

_Nightwing's POV_

I finally got to my room and i saw my little baby lying on the bed, smiling hard but a little worried. I got on top of her and laid kiss on her neck, she moaned then gently pushed me off.

Night:What you don't like that?*deep and sexy*

Star:I do baby, but i'm very upset.

Night:Why?*concerned but caught on to what she was talking about*

Star:I did something without telling you*Sitting up* and i liked it but it was just for try.

Night:What?*smiling*

Star:Me and Raven kissed but it was just for the fun and i love you and only you

Night:I know Star about it and i'm okay with it. You're a girl, you have feelings too and i just want one thing of you right now.

Star:What?

Night:S-E-X

_Garfield's POV_

I got to Raven's door, about to knock when it opened itself. I walked in and saw Raven lying flat on her bed, facing the ceiling. Eyes closed but not asleep. I got on top of her, laying soft kiss on her lips. I placed my hands on her waist, moving them up and down. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling.

Rae:Hey baby.

Gar:You kissed Star and hey baby is all i get.

I just had to get straight to the point, really...

Rae:*Shocked*You saw that?


	19. How about this one?

_Garfield's POV,_

I got to Raven's door, about to knock when it opened itself. I walked in and saw Raven lying flat on her bed, facing the ceiling. Eyes closed but not asleep. I got on top of her, laying soft kiss on her lips. I placed my hands on her waist, moving them up and down. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling.

Rae:Hey baby.

Gar:You kissed Star and hey baby is all i get.

I just had to get straight to the point, really...

Rae:*Shocked*You saw that?

Gar:Of course but i'm not mad.

Rae:Good cause i'm not in the mood to fight.

Gar:Are you in the mood for this?*Kissing her neck, making her moan*

Rae:Nope

Gar:Come on Rae, do something*sitting up*

Rae: Okay, read me something.

I walk over to her shelf of books and look through the names. Bingo! I spotted a big green book that said 'Memory lane'. I remember this book, i gave it to her a few years ago, i picked it out and walked back to the bed.

Gar:How about this one?

Rae:*Smiles*If you want.

I sat myself up next to Raven, who was lying on her stomach. She then, gently clinched her hands on my arm. I put the book down and opened it. The first page was a _'who's who'_ page, there was a frame that said _Best friend_ with a photo of Karen, Star and her in the cheetah pj's._ Close friends_ was the next frame with the Titans in it. And there was another, _Secret love_ with a picture of me, giving her a kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe. I looked up at her with a smile and kissed her cheek.

Gar:You slapped me after i did that.

Rae:Yeah cause you caught me by surprise...*lowering her voice*

I laughed and turned the page, there was lots of photos of me and her ;her friends; or just alone, then i saw it i hated that photo the most. It almost ruined me and Raven's relationship, even as friends... Raven sank her nails into me and quickly turned the page. I turned it back, Raven looked at me confused...

Gar:We need to talk about it


	20. Maybe tonight won't be so bad

_Garfield's POV*continues*_

Gar:We need to talk about it

Rae:I don't want to*Sitting up*

Gar:come on Rae, we can't just act like it never happened.

Rae:Well, i can*Getting angry*

She stood up making her way to the door. God, sometimes... Women... I stood up and quickly grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her back.

Rae:*Angrily*Get the hell off me, Gar!

Gar:Raven, stop! you're acting like a little kid if you hated it so much, why, in the world would you put it in your memory book?

Rae:I don't know, it's a part of my past, it belongs there.

Gar:Then don't fight it, without that*sighs* me and you would never have made it this far.

Rae:*looks down*I guess...maybe, you're right and honestly on that day we did have some fun moments.

Gar:Yeah, now come on*lifting her over to the bed*

I put her down and got on top of her. She pulled me down so that our lips met. All our problems slipping away as if nothing happened, but as i kissed her, all i could think about was that night, the day.

*Flashback*_Garfield's POV __** Age: Garfield-17 & Raven-16**_

Me and Raven was dressed for the Halloween party, the theme was 'Matching theme'. Me, a vampire teacher and Raven my sexy student. I won a bet with her, so yeah...

Gar:Come on Rae, everyone else is ready to go.

I said behind her bedroom door, nagging her to hurry up.

Rae:I look so stupid, i'm not coming out!

Gar:Come on Rae, i won the bet, you have to!And we're gonna be the sexiest looking couple there. Come on Baby do it for me, please...

I realised what i just said, i called us a couple then called her baby. Shit! She didn't come out or say anything for a while, making what just happened more awkward. Then the door opened, my mouth dropped. She looked amazing. I was speechless, unable to speak, i felt myself rise. Dude! why? i couldn't move, literally paralyzed, making Raven blush hard. She slowly walked up to me in her black high heels, short red plaid school skirt and white short-sleeved shirt, opened around at the top, revealing her black laced bra. She grabbed my hands and placed it on her waist, i looked up and down at her. She got closer to me so that me and her body touched, not minding i had risen. She put her arms over my shoulders and whispered something in my ear.

Rae:You ready to have some fun?

Gar:*Gulped*mhhh*Nodding*

Rae:*Laughs*Good.

She pulls away from me and starts walking away to the garage, i stood there. Thank God for what just happened. She turned back at me, she signed come on really sexy, making me smirk, wanting her more and more. I thought about my jobs experiences, God all that meat, Yuck, it was good enough to let the blood circulate as normal, turning my hard self, soft again and then i followed. Maybe tonight won't be so bad...


	21. It's nice being boss sometimes

_Garfield's POV_

God all that meat, Yuck, it was good enough to let the blood circulate as normal, turning my hard self, soft again and then i followed. Maybe tonight won't be so bad...

_Raven's POV_

When we finally got to the garage, me and BB were greeted by Night and Star dressed up like one big alien and Cy and Karen dressed like two robotic rats.

Rae:Wow!I thought we looked crazy!

Gar:Yeah what's up with your germ outfit, dudes?*pointing at Star and Night*

Star:We are dressed like the people from the planet Kyoong.

Night:What she said.

Cy:It don't matter what they wear anyway!Because everyone won't be able to take their eyes off us!

Karen:Mhhm baby!

Gar:I would love to fight about why me and Rae are the best but we don't have that much time! Now lets go!

Everyone entered into the car, there wasn't alot of space so luckily for me i had to sit on Gar's lap, Yeah!No. Everyone got in the car, making as much noise as they could.

Gar:Come on Rae, i got a special spot for you.

Rae:euhhh!*Sitting down on his lap*

Gar:*Whispered*Come on Rae, we all know you've dreamed of it your whole life.

I kept shut, he was so right about how i felt for him, i was in love with him but it's been hard over the last few months, i mean, the whole Terra thing plus he would never want me. I felt his hands slide up my sides, he was teasing me and loving it. I stopped his hands, placing mine upon his, he entwined the both of us. I was loving it. We finally got there, i got a little nervous, people would see me like this. Embarrassing.

Raven:Ow*shrieked with a little jump*Garfield Mark Logan! Where the hell are you?

I looked around, no sign of him. Just an double-headed alien and two giant rats. Azar, how dare he? how dare he touch then pinch my ass and get away with it. Fuck! When i find him. A loud voice came from behind me strucking me almost deaf.

Gar:I'M HERE!*Smiling hard*

SLAP!That knocked the smile off his face, teach him to mess with me. Then i walked over to the party, i turned around to see shocked faces, i made a come on face and everyone moved. It's nice being boss sometimes.


	22. Lose control

_Raven's POV_

SLAP!That knocked the smile off his face, teach him to mess with me. Then i walked over to the party, i turned around to see shocked faces, i made a come on face and everyone moved. It's nice being boss sometimes. I walked in blinded by the lights in the dark room, heroes in different costumes, all dancing and screaming but not as loud as the music.'Wow!' i thought. I saw my Karen walk in with the gang, she grabbed me and walked over to a spot and started to dance to _Don't wake me up_ by Chris Brown. Really she chose me, she know that i'm shy and i'm not one to dance in front of others, do anything really. So i just stood there, swaying side to side, stiff and crazy scared. She looked at me as if i was crazy, she shouted dance above the noise but i acted like i couldn't hear her but me and her knew the music could never beat the volume of hear.

Rae:*shouting*Karen, you know i'm shy.

Karen:Come on Rae, Just lose control! Tonight you gotta be cray CRAY, just have fun, don't even try and think.

Lose control, hey? And have fun for the whole night!That's too much, i can't do that, i can't even have a proper convo with BeastBoy alone without blowing something up!Wait, come on, this will be a start, I can do that i know i can, i mean, no i can't everyone will laugh at me. Fuck! Come on Raven, just feel the beat like mediating but with moving around, just feel the beat. I closed my eyes and swayed my hips, letting it go. By Azar!I'm doing it.

Rae:Yes!I'm doing it, i'm dancing like you!I'm having fun!

I jumped around, dancing with Karen and the rest of the gang, especially BB who tried to stay in the spotlight all the time. Just lost control! After a few songs the DJ announced the winners of the best costumes comp. We won! me and BB, we made our way to the stage and collected our crowns, hugged then made our way down. After he put on some rap song came on, making every girl get nasty.

Karen:OMG!This is my jam!

The girl twerked and dropped down low and also got crazy with Cy. As she messed around, i also decided to move my ass around alittle. Suddenly i felt someone come from behind me, he grabbed on my hips with a certain grip. I didn't mind cause i was having fun then i felt himself get very hard, i got abit dirtier too, making that day his luckiest day. After a while the song finished i turned around to look at him, jumping around getting happy but as soon as i saw him my body froze and my face dropped. Oh Azar! I walked off mad to the nearest exit, i can't believe it, it had to be him. Shit, shit shit! I felt my eyes watering. Oh great i'm crying, a glass of Alchol broke near me.

?:Raven!*She turns around*What's wrong?*Coming closer*Did i do something wrong?

Rae:BB, leave me alone, you wouldn't understand, that dance we just did was totally wrong!

BB:Why? What was wrong about it?

Rae:We're suppose to be just friends!Nothing more and then that happened, don't y-

BB:Hold up! Raven i know we're friends, i think about you like that, nothing more nothing less.

Rae:*Mumbling*Oh great, so now we're just friends...

BB:*Getting mad*What do you want from me? so you're telling me, you would of been happy grinding on a stranger?

Rae:No, in here there aren't strangers i know everyone here!

BB:So i'm one of your closest friends and we all know what's really going on.

Rae:What the hell are you talking about?*tears flowing*

BB:Every time we even get so close to being alone, you freak out and break something! You can't control yourself and it's pretty obvious how you feel about me, you're in love! Rae, with me!And it scares you.

Rae:No, that's not true, you mean nothing to me, you make me mad and all that you really think i would be in love with...*quietly*You...

BB:*Red with anger*YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER! I HATE YOU TOO, YOU BORING UNCONTROLLABLE AND FUCKING CREEPY AND I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU A COLD HEARTED GIRL LIKE YOU! I TRY AND BE NICE AND THIS IS MY THANKS!WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE I NEVER WANT TALK TO YOU AGAIN IF THAT MAKES YOU SO HAPPY!

He walked away, the lights around me broke. Fuck!My emotions , i was crying alot, tears everywhere making my makeup run, i cried harder, i was mad an sad, shocked... Too much feelings!I couldn't breathe, the room started spinning, getting faded. My...Eyes...shut...close.


	23. Yep that's how I feel about you

**Thanks to everyone who commented, favourite and stuff. It's really nice to read what you have to say and keep it up. For those who got a little lost, the last 3 chapters were in flashback mode and this chapter is the last of the flashbacks. So yeah...read on. **

_*Still the flashback*_

_Third person's POV_

Raven woke up at 5:00am in the morning in her bed, with shorts and a tank top, the last few minutes of what happened was blurry . She got out of bed, weakly making her way to the elevator, after a while she was in the common room, she, quietly walked over to the fridge, rubbing her head and stomach. She took out the fridge a box of leftover pizza and placed it on the counter. Opened it and took a bite out of a slice.'Ewww, cold pizza, the worse' she thought and put it back in and boiled some water, ready to make some herbal tea. For she was oddly hungry. She stood there waiting, trying not to fall asleep, she barely noticed that the elevator door open.

?:What the hell are you doing up at this time?

Rae:*Alarmed*Garfield, i didn't see you there, I was just leaving.

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed a hold of her arm. She struggled but he had a firm grip, he dragged her over to the couch. Pushing her down, he got on top of her. Raven was shocked with fear, she knew he was mad but not this mad.

Rae:Beast boy please let go of me.*scared*

He looked into her scared eyes. He moved her hair away and gently caressed her with his hand, with every touch Raven got a little bit worried. He then planted his lips upon her, immediately Raven reacted, she dreamt about this her whole life, not sure that it will ever come true though. But in that moment she took advantage of every second. After a while he broke away from her, looking into his deep green eyes, something didn't feel right. Suddenly he pulled a butcher's knife from behind. Raven screamed but as if no one could hear her, tried to use her powers but there was no use,she squiggled around but he was just too strong. Tears started running down her face.

Rae:BB!LET ME GO PLEASE! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?

BB:I'm just showing you how i feel.*smirks an take action with the knife*

Rae:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Raven wakes up_

?:*shocked*Raven! You're awake!God, I thought-I thought i lost you*gently holding her hand*

Rae:Garfield, how long have you been there?

BB:I don't know, I've just been here ever since, we found you on the floor outside the party.*smiles*

Raven looked around the room, noticing she was in the titans tower recovery room, no one there, just him and her, probably past midnight. She then looked back at him.

Rae:BB, I'm sorry for how i acted, i was just worried that somehow, what happened would ruin **us**.

BB:Us?*smirking*

Rae:as friends, I don't want us to lose this connection. You mean a lot to me.

BB:You too.*grabs her crown from the desk near them and puts it on her head*Your my queen.

Rae:Really?

BB:Yep!that's how I feel about you.


	24. the figure

_*End of flashback*_

_Garfield's POV_

I broke from the kiss, I looked into Raven's deep purple eyes. I loved her and I know we're gonna last.

BB:Your my Queen, you know that?

Raven:*giggles*Yes and if you're good you can be my King.

BB:Raven, I am the definition of good, I'm good at almost everything.

Raven:Like what?

Garfield:*Seducivly*What ever you want baby.*kissing her neck*

Raven:Leave my neck alone. You're the definition of naughty cause you are such a bad boy.

She pushed me to the side and got on top of me. Oh fuck, she was so cute, i would do anything to just have her but even though, we've known each other for what seems like a lifetime, she needs to gain my trust. I moved a piece of hair away from her face.

Garfield:Shouldn't I be punished?

Raven:Yeah, you should be...*whispering in his ear*But I need to think of a good, dirty ,hard punishment for you, something that will make you suffer a lot.

Garfield:Yeahh whatever Dude, call me when you've thought of one.

I pushed her from me and stood up, I walked over to her door, turned around to see an angry Raven then walked out. I made my way to the living room to find no one, no one at all, I made my way to the kitchen and made a sandwich, grabbed a can of coke and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote ans looked for something good on. Bingo! A horror film, 'the grudge' was on, I eat my sandwich and drank my coke, screamed at parts and laughed rarely. I thought about what Raven said, I know she was joking she couldn't have been serious right but then again Rae doesn't joke about Revenge or Punishment and definitely not when it's about me. Shit, i don't know what scaring me most this film or the thought of Raven, she is an awesome pranker and how i just left that room, how i acted...I'm dead, I'm in for it the revenge of a lifetime._ A good, dirty, hard punishment_, those words replayed in my mind. After a while i dozed off. I woke up after what seemed like hours, the sky was dark but again, i was alone. I got up and decided to pay my girl a visit. After my elevator trip, i set out for my walk to her room, there was a weird silent but i knew i wasn't alone. I heard a noise behind me, i turned around. Nobody. I picked up my speed, something was not right it was as if someone was following me. I saw a shadow of a figure, not mine but a female figure. Raven.

BB:Raven if you're there, stop it now, you're not scaring anyone.

But me...  
All a sudden, there was a hit against my head and everything was blurry.

I woke up in a room, I seemed to be on a bed. Candles around me and in front of me a figure.

?:So we meet again

BB:Who the fuck are you?


	25. This girl was good

_Beastboy's POV continued_

I woke up after what seemed like hours, the sky was dark but again, i was alone. I got up and decided to pay my girl a visit. After my elevator trip, i set out for my walk to her room, there was a weird silent but i knew i wasn't alone. I heard a noise behind me, i turned around. Nobody. I picked up my speed, something was not right it was as if someone was following me. I saw a shadow of a figure, not mine but a female figure. Raven.

BB:Raven if you're there, stop it now, you're not scaring anyone.

But me...  
All a sudden, there was a hit against my head and everything was blurry.

I woke up in a room, I seemed to be on a bed. Candles around me and in front of me a figure.

?:So we meet again

BB:Who the fuck are you?

?:You forgot me already, seriously BB? Let me help you.

That voice, it was so familiar but my head hadn't really recovered from the hit. Then she stepped into the light, my eyes opened wide... Raven... But not like I expected her to be. Her outfit, she was amazing, more sexier than ever. Her hair put up into a high, strict ponytail and a sexy lingerie lace chiffon, purple nightgown sexy suit that cut off just under her fine ass.

Rae:You remember me now?*Sits at the edge of the bed, staring at him*

BB:Yeah i do.

I tried to pull myself towards her but two chains attach to my hands held me back. This girl was good. And then that's when i realised, looking down that i was only in my boxers and a visible boner was sneaking through.

BB:Wow

Rae:Yep, i'm a genius.*Devilish smile*

BB:*mutters under his breath*Oh, how much i want you

Rae:*Works her way on top of him*What was that? Did i hear you say that?*planting a kiss on him*

She carried on kissing me, moving her hands up and down my chest, i tried to touch her waist, but them damn chains, Shit! This girl was good. She gently pulled away from my lips, moving down to my neck, i let out a deep moan. I felt her smirk against my neck, she carried on working down. I let out a few more moans and swears, this girl was really getting to me. The she carried on, the more i wanted to rip apart her clothes and show her a few things and not only me but **The Beast**.

BB:Ah shit, Raven!... Fuck!... Please let just have you!

Rae:*stops*...*Carries on*

Raven was teasing me but this meant so much more to me. This could be the start of a horrible fate. Raven made it all the way to my pelvis line.** The danger zone. **I felt** him** building up, he wanted her so badly, we both did. And we would probably end up getting what we wanted.

BB:*voice scary deep* **Raven?**

Rae:What?*Annoyed*I'm trying to tease you here!*Kisses Beastboyon the lip, quite roughly*

That's it, i couldn't take it. I felt my body transform, muscles, hairs, everything kicked in. The chains broke but Raven seemed as if she wasn't paying the slightiest attention. But that wasn't what i was really worried about.

_Raven's POV_

Beast boy seemed to have been getting more and more frusated his moans harder than ever as i gentily grind on him. I think it was a awesome idea, the chains, the outfit, the harrassement, all a smart idea. I felt a hand go up and done my waist and one of his hands, messed with my hair. Beastboy. Of course, he couldn't help it but touch me. Wait? touch me!That's impossible, them chains. I opened my eyes, just to see what i was avoiding.

Rae:Oooh shit.


	26. A mate

_Raven's POV_

Beast boy seemed to have gotten more and more frustrated his moans harder than ever as i gently grind on him. I think it was an awesome idea, the chains, the outfit, the harassment, all a smart idea. I felt a hand go up and done my waist and on messed with my hair. Beastboy. Of course, he couldn't help it but touch me. Wait? touch me!That's impossible, them chains. I opened my eyes, just to see what i was avoiding.

Rae:ooh shit.

The Beast. God, that's what Beast boy meant by stop and i didn't listen. Now I'm here being checked out by the Beast.

The Beast:*Breathing hard*Hey...You happy...to...see...me?

Rae:*nervously* Of course, if that means we're just going to talk, no physical actions.*faking a laugh*You know? i was just teasing Garfield for fun. Nothing was going to happen. I don't really understand why you're here.*looking down causing some hair to fall over her face*

The Beast:Oh Raven,*moving her hair away from her face* i think we all know why I'm here. Young Garfield is in need of a mate, it's that certain time of the year. And you've seemed to be the one that has won our heart...

Rae:...

I reminded silent. he came close to me, he kissed my neck up and down, making me moan, his fangs traced invisible lines on my neck and his hot breath, just turned me on... '_Come on Raven, relax! It's the beast, all he wants to do is make you his, besides beastboy want this too. I mean imagine fucking beastboy! It's probably ten times hotter.'_ I heard Lust sing in my mind. A MATE!I love Garfield with all my heart but we've only been together for three days. And we haven't even had sex yet. But i guess I can only blame myself for all this. I've practically gave him my approval, throwing my body at him, like that.

Rae:Wait*quietly and calm so he pulls off* This is too much, I love Garfield but this is something I'm not ready for. I'm only 18 and I'm not even ready for kids and...*sighs* I don't know, is it possible for me to just wait a little longer for this decision?

The Beast:You may if you need to but always remember animals never make mistakes when choosing.

I closed my eyes tight, trying to think about what just went on. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and a soft hand on my face. I opened my eyes to see beastboy. I opened my mouth to speak but only to find two soft lips crash against it. It was such a passionate kiss only lasting a few minutes.

Rae:Be-

Garfield:Shh! Don't speak let's just go to sleep, i pretty tired.

I nodded in agreement, i felt like he was mad at me, my decision but what do i know about guys...


	27. Well that was easy

**Story i'm a bit late with the story, i was on holiday for quite a while and was too busy having fun . I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting but enough with excuses. I give you what you've been waiting for!**

_Raven's POV- 9:04am_

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, which is wierd because the curtain was shut the night honestly that's not what i care about right now. I slowly sat up and turned my head side to side in order to find my little green man but as i expected. Nada. I stood up and walked over to my private bathroom, not wanting to come out my room and run into Garfield right now. After having a cold, refreshing shower and doing all my hygienic stuff and headed to the roof for my daily meditation. Fuck herbal tea right now.

_Garfield's POV- 9:04am_

I spent my morning in the gym, i would have head over to my spot on the rocks but not even the thought of hanging there, calms me down. **_Raven, Raven, Raven_.** That's all I can think about and the fact she rejected me last night...God. But how can i blame her, who wants to be** in love** with **an oversized green beast **like me. Well apart of me. '_Come on dude keep it together, at least she said she loves you, she was just scared and not ready to commit. Well not yet at least.' _Maybe it is okay ,just got to talk to her about how i feel and maybe we could solve this together. Wow, i really am the female in this relationship. but it's all worth it! I'm fighting for the girl i love _'Terra'_, that name hissed in mind, she was my first crush, the one i thought i would spend my life with, a distraction from my early feeling of Raven but no! That's not the case and even if she did come back, i couldn't accept her as mine,** not again, **she broke my heart and it was thanks to Raven's comfort that i realise the girl i truly love **is** Raven. Now let's get our girl back and then something to eat.

_Raven's POV-_ _10:00am_

___Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. ____Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. ____Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._ Someone's here. I gently floated down and turned around to see Beastboy in front of me.

BB:Hey Rae, ehh we need to talk.

Me:*Monotoned*About what?

I know what about.

BB:Yesterday night. I'm sorry for putting all that pressure on you. I had no right to do that, i mean we only just started this relationship and it's as if i was proposing to you when we only just met. B-*cut off*_  
_

Me:Wait you're sorry? it should be me asking for forgiveness here, not you. It's all my fault!*Raising her voice* I was me who seduced you, it was only your animal instinct way of responding. You did nothing wrong. It's me who should be SORRY!

I breathed heavily with the amount of stress i just let out, leaving Beastboy shocked and scared at my attempt of apology.

Me:*sighs*I'm sorry

BB:I forgive you?

Me:Okay, now hug me.

I said like a whiny baby. He walked over to me with his arms wide open. He practically lifted me off the ground. I gently straddled him and stole a kiss from him, making us both smile.

BB:Well that was easy!Now how 'bout breakfast babe?

Me:Take me there 'babe'*laughing*

Maybe that was easy and we lived happily ever after...for now

_Nightwing's POV-11:20_

Ahhh! Now that's a breakfast fit for a guy. I was in the common room, sitting at the counter eating my breakfast, eggs with bacon and toast. And Starfire eating the usual pancakes with..., yes! you guessed it _'mustard'. _Now today was a day, like any other but it was a little too quiet. Usually A loud and cheerful Beastboy would have come in having yet another fight with Cy about meat and tofu and Raven's teapot would have whistled them to a stop but neither Raven or Beastboy was around. I stand corrected because a laughing Raven and a joyful Beastboy had just walked through the door. Wow, they've gotten weirder ever since they started dating.

Star:*Floats over towards them*It is so wonderous, that you friends are so happy with each other. You do the reminding of a younger me and Richard.

Oh god, she did it now. They all turned their heads towards me, each of them with a devilish grin on their faces.

BB:Oh, so its first name basis from now on, _Richard_? Doesn't that sound delightful Victor?

Cy:Oh yes, very Garfield.

God! I could feel my whole face turn red with embarrassment, whilst everyone roared with laughter expect for a very confused Starfire.

**Well that's it for now guys! please R&R!Don't hate and i'll try to update regularly so yeahh...**


	28. Its you i love

_Garfield's POV_

Me and Raven have been dating for 6 months now and we decided to move in with each other (using Raven room). She even let me style the room a bit, letting me paint parts of the room green, making it fade into purple. But there **is** the bad news; I mean as a dude i do have needs, like every other dude in this messed up world. Sexual needs. And Raven isn't quite willing to give it to me, making me a** mad** Beastboy. Which has also caused quite a lot of fights between us because i haven't been understanding enough and when i wanted to understand, Raven won't explain. But maybe things won't all go wrong cause Rae decided to treat me to a dinner and movie since today is my birthday, turning the big 20. It was around 3:00pm and we had to leave at aproxtimally 4:45pm but Raven was too busy hogging the bathroom.

Me:*Knocking on their bathroom door*Hey Rae, hurry up! You're already beautiful enough.

I was wearing a black 4-buttoned suit with a purple tie, my hair neatly combed back and some black suit shoes, polished to perfection. Yeah, not really my choice of clothing but yeah... After a while I decided to sit down on the bed, giving up on her coming out. Then the bathroom door open letting a lot of light out, causing me to squint my eyes, adjusting to the light. I saw a figure and quite a fate one, only making out the colours purple grey and blue.

Me:Rae? Babe, is that you?

Then i saw her. Her hair curled and in a bun, letting some of her curls fall. I could also make out she was wearing make-up, it was quite light, mascara, blush and lip gloss ( even though she would have looked beautiful without it all, i very much appreciated it). she wearing a tight blue dress, showing off all her wonderful curve and silver chain attached to the lucky penny, I gave her before the battle with Trigon. And then looking down and wow, her legs looked amazing, I mean I'm not a leg-man but for Raven. Hell yeah!She wore blue high heels quite tall, we could have been the same size. She walked towards me as if she was a professional model, my eyes not leaving her once. She grinned and sat down on my lap.

Rae:Gar, what did i tell you about leaving your mouth wide open?

Me:*closes mouth*You l-look wonderful.

Rae:Ah thanks, you look suave yourself.

Me:T-that's what i was going for.

Rae:So can we leave? Or should we wait for that _rise of yours_ to pass?

Me:Eh*chuckles neversously* you should go without me.

She grinned and kissed my nose.

Rae:If you're good, you'll get it soon

i wanted it soon and badly. She stood up and walked to the door and disappeared into the corridor. I chanted the words 'Dirty socks & meat' as if i was meditating and then stood up to leave.

_Raven's POV_

Me and Beastboy finally arrived to the restaurant, '_L'Amour est une drogue', _without a minute to spare. After Gar parked, he got out of the car making his way over to my door.

Garfield:My lady*offers a hand*

Me:*giggles and takes the hand*Why, thank you my good sir.

As i got out, i felt a little smack on my ass.

Me:Replaying the actions of our first date, our we?

Gar:You know me too well.

Paparazzi seemed to have done their research and had found us walking to our venue. After a few shouts for 'smile and pose' we gave in and gave them what they wanted and left trying to get rid of the sights of red spots in our vision. As we got to the door, the same tall man stopped us. He looked at us and without saying a word looked down to his board and moved out the way.

Gar:Nice to see you again too.

As he and the man politely shared a nod and a grin to one another. We walked in but only to have the same effect with the waiter, who lead us to the table. As we walked past, little kids ran towards us, asking for our autographs & trailing behind parents trying to tell them off for annoying us whilst we was on a date but like any other titan, we ignored the parents nags and signed it for them anyway. We arrived at a neatly set table, quite quiet but still in the public's view.

Me:So what looks good?

Gar:You

Well, I should have expected that but i couldn't help blushing anyway. Soon, a pretty blond, blue-eyed, young around 20 waitress came along, who seemed to have a thing for **my** Gar because she could not keep her eyes of him. Reminding me of no other than '**terra'**. I gritted my teeth, making Gar look at me weirdly.

Waitress:Well no need for making faces, I'm here aren't i?

I looked across the table, Garfield hiding a snigger. My mouth in a shocked expression, for first she insulted me then my boyfriend finds it funny!

Gar:Raven, what did i tell you about leaving your mouth wide open?

Waitress:*Laughs*I never knew your nephew was so funny. You must be a lucky Aunty.

Okay, that made me mad. I was younger than Beastboy and i know i don't have any wrinkles, plus i never really thought that anyone would have expected our relationship as 'Aunty & nephew', I mean everyone in the city and pretty much the world know that me and Gar are dating. But this lil terra looking bitch! just had to cross the line. (smash) And because of jealousy i broke a perfectly expensive glass. But it only looked like Gar noticed cause this woman here is flirting.

Gar:Actually, R-Raven's my girlfriend.

Waitress:Really,well, anyway my name is Tina-anna.*Seducivily and bends down* I will be **your_ mistress_** tonight.

Gar:I-i-i...umm...umm..Rae... um... ah...eh Rae...fuck

waitress:*looks at Raven*Do you have the same effect on him?

She was bent down, getting closer to Gar so that he was practical breast level with her. Now he was sweating, trying to keep his cool but the dude was fucking sexual frustrated. But that was it i couldn't take it!HE'S MY MAN, NOT HERS!GOD, IF SHE DOESN'T STOP I WILL...I WILL...  
"That's my man!"(SMASSHH!) That distracted her and him. For literally every glass, even the ice sculpture around the area smashed, leaving people and kids horrified or shocked or even confused of what was going on but at least no one was looking at me. After a while, everyone carried on, acting ike there was nothing wrong. After Tina left with our orders, Garfield decided to start asking questions as if he was Nightwing.

Gar:*whispering*Rae, what the fuck is wrong?

Me:*shocked*what do you mean 'wrong'? Can't you see that Terra there is fucking trying to seduce you?

Gar:Raven, first of all it's **you** who i love. Not Terra! She's old news and i can see that Tina is a definitely slut but i wouldn't get with her either. Plus Rae, if it makes you feel any better you look totally hot when you jealous and your boobs are way bigger than Terra and Tina.*winks*

I blushed and giggled, i felt like a kid for once. i bit the bottom of my lip seducivily and crossed my arms.

Me:Gar,you really know what a girl wants


	29. read

**I am gonna be very busy for this week to update the story but i will try to give you what yu want by next week thursday but til then , i gotta study and stuff.**


	30. Happy birthday

**This is a R for blowjob scene, you've been warned, hope you enjoy, will update the next by next tuesday. So don't worry, just keeep reading. And if you have any ideas about what you want happening next don't be afraid to say. ANd Raven is now 19**

Garfield's_ POV_

After me and Rae's strange but yet awesome dinner, we headed back to the Titan's tower for our little movie night. And I was in for a big treat because Rae had rented 'Scary movie 3' for me.(she knows a guy). So I guess, there's gonna be a lot of screaming and cuddling... But I couldn't help but feel happy, that somehow** My** Raven was the jealous type. I mean, in the past there was the occasional guy that flirted or looked at Raven in a way that I only should and would have felt my anger, causing Raven to get mad that I took her as an item. And then I would feel her wrath. But this was different, that Raven, the only girl, _ who_ i knew , _even_ in a relationship wanted to be independent, was shattering every glass in her sight for **me**. God, I'm in love. I felt a visible smirk come across my face and an audible snicker escape my throat.

Rae:What so funny?*monotone voice*

Gar:Oh nothing, i just never thought of you having your own little beast in there.

Rae:Oh Azar, don't remind me of that, i was acting like you when you see a guy smile at me.*face in hand*

Gar:*laughs*hey, now we're both even; Plus that's just love, baby.

Rae:If you say so...

As we walked in the common room, we were both hit with an eerie glow from a few candles that was pre-light around the room. Me and Raven made our way to our spot on the couch, her body turned to me, her head lying slighty on my chest and my hands around her waist, lying my chin on her head. And of course, there was popcorn, two big pots of it on each side of us.

Gar:I'm in scary movie heaven

i felt a giggle from underneath me, making me smile. Then suddenly, all the candles went off and the movie started. I guess, the movie was quite scary cause Raven's grip would tighten onto me or let little gasps out, showing some of fear and _fake_ fear because Raven knew how i liked to play the man. And being the man i am, comforted her, with small sh's and kisses. And being the girl she is, did the same for me.

By the time, the movie was finished, we headed off to bed but i wasn't really tired and with Raven in that dress... rather horny. We've been dating for **quite** awhile and she **knows** I can be a really sexually frustrated but yet, she does it anyway. It even makes me wonder, how she can keep her lust down being half demon. It was only a 2 months ago when Rae meet my _parents. _I guess you could say they approved, I mean, Rita was fascinated and seemed to like Raven.

_*Flashback*_

Me and Raven was ready to head back to the titan's tower but first it we was in need of the approvals. Rita was seated as well as Mento whilst me nd Rae was standing, in wait for the commentaries. Rita had a warm smile on her face, she sighed and then began "She's one of the sweetest, most warm-hearted and prettiest demons I've seen, and that's by along shot. And I certainly approve that she has won the heart of my Garfield"_. _Causing Raven to smile and thank her. But yet, there was Mento. He stood up and walked around me and Raven then stated "Smart, cunning and disciplined. Everything **you, **Garfield was not but now I've seen how mature you have gotten around this young and attractive woman. I approve. And have no worries that our future grand kids will not seek to destroy the world." Which made me growl and Raven only smiled a little more, before saying" Thank you for the stay and approval. It was very nice to meet the people who took care of Gar. But may i say sir, everything you said was 40% wrong about Garfield. Even though we haven't seen it as much as we all want to but he is smart and cunning but cannot ever be disciplined to what he doesn't believe in is right and that's the many reasons i love him". I was shocked, Rita was shocked too. No one has ever had the courage to talk to him like that expect me a few times and our blessing was all at risk now. Mento face masked with anger and disgust walked up to Raven, very closely to her face and whispered the words "I like you" And with that left. Raven said her goodbyes to Rita and Mento and left to the ship, Mento's then gave me a book about demons. And man, it had a lot of things in it and of course i showed Raven, only for her to burn the book and tell me everything in needed to know about demons, herself.

_*Flashback over*_

Rae:What are you thinking about so hard?

Gar:Oh, it's nothing

Rae:*stops walking and cross her arms*Tell. Me. Now.

Gar:*scratching the back of his head*How do you..you...you know, keep your lust under control being a demoness?

She slowly moved towards me, and whispered the most attractive words probably ever said to any guy, **especially** to me.**_ 'I masturbate. With a 5 inch green dildo but that probably too small to the real thing.'_**

I let out a soft groan at the thought of Raven even doing such a thing. Raven gently kissed me, starting a make out session in the corridor. Whilst reacting back, i placed my arms on her waist running them up and down intensely. God, this felt good. Then suddenly we was engulfed by black energy till the point i realised I was sitting at the top of our bed. It seemed like we was nowhere near from stopping kissing or moaning. Raven was now straddling me and practically dry humping me and my horny, wet member, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. We went on for what felt like ages. Then she stopped, I sighed and stared at her, her dress had rode up, revealing her thong & a bit of stomach and she breathing hard.

Rae:Gar...Babe...I want something... i want to give you a little gift...a little taste of pleasure.

And like that, a black energy yanked my shoes off and pulled down my pants with a little help from me. And then she stopped and stare at the massive bulge revealing from my boxers.

Rae:*smiles and laughs*Wow! Gar, now that's very sexy and yet surprising.

She stroked it lightly, making me groan at the soft action. She then laid soft kisses on my member... I couldn't help it I pushed Raven's head away then kissed her.

Gar:Raven please, no teasing.

Rae:Gar, i promise **this** is what you think it is.

She pushed me back and i gently pulled my pants off with a smile then i laid on my back and she straddled my thighs. my smile worn off when i realised Raven was in a shock just staring at my member which was cover in pre-cum, i couldn't make out if it was good or bad but i felt embarrassed.

Gar:Raven I'm sorry. You get me really*akward laugh*wet ...and if the idea of sucking on it is even revolting you don't have to.

Raven looked up at me confused

Rae:Garfield, I want to do this. It's just h-how big _are_ you exactly? I mean I always knew you was big but this is a surprise.

Gar:Last month's check i was 7.4 inches. But i meant what i said if you don't want to-*gasps*Oh Fuck

_Third POV_

And like that she ran her small hands up and down his shaft,which was lobed with pre cum. Raven continued with the hand job until Garfield was almost at his climax, but Raven moved her hand away and licked the pre ejaculatory fluids off her fingers slowly. "Azar, that tastes so good." She said with a hot grin. Raven didn't waste anytime, she wrapped her hand around his member and slowly leaned closer to his cock and she wrapped her lips firmly around the head of it and sucked on it slowly. Causing Beast boy to shut his eyes tight in pleasure also making Beast boy let out a small groan in ecstasy. But it soon turned into a large one as Raven engulfed his entire shaft into her mouth. Beast boy felt the tip hit the back of her throat and she bobbed her head up and down, as her mouth went up and down the base as her tongue slid over the tip."GOD, OH RAVEN!" Beast boy moaned shutting his eyes and clenching his fists in pleasure. After a few hard, loud moans, Rae stop in tease, causing Gar to press her head up and yank her hair to pull her up and Raven didn't reject once, was only enjoying it and soon took control agian. After a few heads, Raven heard Beastboy say"RAVEN,I'M GONNA C-"She then felt his member clench in her mouth and a long hot white stream of cum filled her mouth and ran down her throat. Followed by a loud moan, Gar looked up to see Raven, he was about to apogise when he saw her swallow. And she swallowed every single drop, and once she swallowed, she even sucked on his member some more, trying to get all of his fluids off of his member and into her mouth. Raven then flicked licked the tip one last time and crawled slowly on top of him. He gave her a lingering kiss and a squeeze on her ass before she drop to his side"This is the best present ever Rae, keep in mind i owe you big time." And with that they drifted to sleep.


End file.
